Seconde chance
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Alors que Remus se réveille dans le corps qu'il avait à 15 ans, il voit une seconde chance lui sourire. Ne tient alors qu'à lui de s'en saisir.
1. Quinze ans

**Titre :** Seconde chance

**Résumé** : Alors que Remus se réveille dans le corps qu'il avait à 15 ans, il voit une seconde chance lui sourire. Ne tient alors qu'à lui de s'en saisir."

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété intellectuelle de JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser ce qu'elle a créé pour mon plaisir et n'en retire aucun avantage financier.

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

**Rating **: T

**Nombre de chapitres **: 5

**Auteure** : Pauu-Aya

**Bêta** : Epsilon Snape

**Nda **: Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Nous nous retrouvons pour une nouvelle histoire, d'une cinquantaine de pages découpées en cinq chapitre :) Cette fanfiction est le résultat d'un défi lancé par [_la magnifique et génialissime_] Epsilon Snape et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sachez que j'ai donné à Epsilon Snape un défi retour.

Je publie donc mon histoire et en parallèle, elle publie la sienne dont le titre est "**L'antre des maraudeurs**". Son histoire étant bien plus longue que la mienne, sa publication sera elle aussi plus longue. Voici le résumé, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil (mais pas trop fort, ça serait dommage de vous faire mal !) :

_"Harry se retrouve dans le passé, un passé alternatif ou les Maraudeurs n'existent pas. Son père, Sirius et Remus ne sont pas amis. Harry se met en tête de changer ça. "_

Pour ce qui est de mon histoire, Seconde chance, elle se déroule à la suite de la Bataille du Ministère, ainsi, bien que je n'en parle pas ou peu, Harry est bien allé chercher Slughorn avec Dumbledore, Severus est professeur de DFCM, Hermione Préfète et Harry Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des gryffons.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

-/-

**Chapitre un**

**Quinze ans**

-/-

_Il n'y voit rien. Il y a de la fumée. Elle entre dans sa gorge, il étouffe. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il se passe ni où il est._

_\- Harry ! Harry il faut partir maintenant ! _

_\- Dépêchez-vous !_

_\- Il est trop lourd, on s'en sortira jamais ! _

_\- Hors de question qu'on le laisse ici._

_\- Je m'occupe de lui Harry, partez devant._

_\- Là ! La porte. _

_\- ALOHOMORA !_

_\- Merde… Merde. Où sont tous les autres ?_

_\- Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Vous êtes là !_

_Soudain, il y voit comme en plein jour. Il est seul, et à ses pieds le corps sans vie de Sirius prend lentement les traits d'un autre, aux cheveux châtains et au visage souriant_

\- AH !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant soudainement les yeux sur le plafond, la bouche ouverte dans un cri devenu muet, le souffle court. Il sentait son dos coller au matelas à cause de la sueur et une goutte coulait le long de sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux et se cacha le visage dans le creux de son coude, tentant difficilement de reprendre une respiration correcte.

Les images de son rêve commençaient déjà à s'effacer. Il souffla longuement. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé des évènements du Ministère. Au moment où il sentit son myocarde adopter un rythme normal, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer un homme d'environ trente ans, les traits soucieux.

\- Harry ! Tout va bien ?

\- Hum, acquiesça le brun. Juste un mauvais rêve.

Les sourcils de l'arrivant se fronçèrent. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit au bord du lit, caressant doucement les cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier soupira d'aise au contact de la main fraîche.

\- Tu me racontes ?

Harry dégagea son bras de ses yeux et observa l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Le Ministère, dit-il.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, murmura l'autre.

\- Hum… plus de quinze ans.

Les yeux plongés dans le regard ambre, Harry osa repenser à cette nuit qui avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie et dans celle de l'homme qui partageait maintenant son lit, son appartement, ses nuits et sa vie : Remus Howell, anciennement Lupin.

Remus ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait été, quinze plus tôt, au même âge. Le teint maladif et les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux quand Harry l'avait rencontré, en tant que professeur de Défense pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard, avaient été remplacés par une peau légèrement hâlée et un sourire charmeur. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus ternes et gris mais d'un châtain éclatant et tombaient désormais jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux, si tristes auparavant, étaient maintenant rieurs et des dizaines d'émotions y passaient chaque jour.

La deuxième adolescence que Remus avait connue avait été une véritable chance. Retrouver ses seize ans n'avait pas été facile dès le début pour le loup-garou et Harry ressentit une bouffée de reconnaissance le traverser, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Le soir de la bataille au Ministère, juste après que Sirius soit passé à travers le voile, laissant un Harry tétanisé en plein cœur des combats, Remus s'était interposé entre un sort et le Gryffondor. Au même moment, Tonks avait jeté un Protego pour contrer le sort et Luna, dans un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais pu expliquer, un Aguamenti.

Les trois sorts avaient fusionné avant de frapper Remus en pleine poitrine, créant un immense nuage de fumée qui avait assombri la salle dans laquelle ils étaient. De longues minutes plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre et les adolescents avaient réussi à sortir de la pièce tant bien que mal, échappant aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort. Ils étaient tous restés estomaqués devant la vision de Remus, porté par Shackelbott.

Le lycanthrope, inconscient, avait perdu quinze centimètres, flottait dans ses vêtements et avait retrouvé son visage d'adolescent.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Remus, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

\- A toi, murmura l'ancien Gryffondor en se relevant légèrement. A quel point tu as changé et est devenu différent comparé à… avant.

Le loup-garou grimaça. Il détestait qu'Harry lui rappelat son ancienne vie. Pour lui, elle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, comme un rêve dont on oublie peu à peu les détails. Songer à cette époque, à celui qu'il avait été la première fois qu'il avait eu trente ans, lui rappelait aussi qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu le même âge que son compagnon et il ressentait toujours une grande gêne à cette idée.

Les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes et Remus sentit une main se glisser sous son t-shirt. Le brun le rappela au présent d'un baiser langoureux et les pensées du loup-garou prirent une toute autre direction.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit Harry contre ses lèvres.

Il n'attendit cependant pas la réponse de son amant et sa bouche descendit le long de la mâchoire de Remus, puis dans son cou, embrassant chaque parcelle de la peau hâlée. La main qui s'était glissée sous le t-shirt remonta pour caresser les pectoraux de l'homme tandis que la deuxième caressait sensuellement son dos.

\- Quatre heures, répondit difficilement Remus.

Harry se figea et recula légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? Tu m'étonnes que je te trouvais gelé.

Le brun l'attira à lui et l'allongea sur le lit, bien décidé à réchauffer son amant. Tandis que ses mains caressaient le torse musclé de Remus, Harry songea que le loup-garou n'était vraiment plus le même, puis d'autres pensées, bien moins chastes, lui traversèrent l'esprit.

-/-

_Quinze ans plus tôt_

-/-

Il lui semblait entendre des voix mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il aurait dit qu'elles venaient de loin, comme s'il avait la tête dans l'eau et que les ondes lui parvenaient étouffées.

\- Il se réveille ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Remus ? Remus vous m'entendez ?

Le loup-garou mit un temps à comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on posait la question. Non pas qu'il avait oublié son prénom, mais tout était flou dans sa tête. Il réussit cependant à émettre un grognement. Peu de temps après, il ouvrit les yeux.

Une lumière aveuglante lui brûla les rétines et réveilla en lui un violent mal de crâne. Il gémit de douleur et s'enferma dans le noir, derrière ses paupières, mais le mal était fait, un troupeau de Sombrals semblait traverser sa tête.

\- Ne forcez pas trop Remus, reprit la voix. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais vous avez un traumatisme crânien.

Remus l'entendit marmonner quelque chose puis une main passa lentement derrière son cou pour lui soulever la tête. Il grimaça de douleur mais quelqu'un lui pressa un verre contre ses lèvres.

\- Buvez ça, la douleur se dissipera.

Il avala le breuvage lentement, se retenant de tout recracher dès la première gorgée.

\- Pourquoi les potions ont toutes un goût affreux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, une fois de nouveau allongé.

Un rire léger retentit à ses côtés. Après plusieurs secondes, il sentit la douleur refluer à grande vitesse. Il soupira de soulagement et ouvrit les yeux, un peu plus lentement. Sa vision, trouble, lui permit seulement de distinguer quatre silhouettes. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour les reconnaître.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Albus qui se tenait au pied de son lit, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres mais le regard soucieux. A la droite du directeur, immobile comme à son habitude et habillé de ses longues capes noires, Severus l'observait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, un tic nerveux à la paupière droite. La troisième silhouette, bien plus petite que les deux autres, était celle d'Harry. Le garçon se tenait légèrement en retrait, jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette.

La dernière des silhouettes était nulle autre autre que Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière du château de Poudlard. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire engageant.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Remus ?

Le loup-garou réfléchit un instant.

\- Mieux grâce à la potion, mais j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous le Poudlard Express. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Remus ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler. Il se revit entrer dans le Ministère à la suite de Sirius, Tonks et divers autres membres de l'ordre derrière eux, puis passer à travers d'innombrables couloirs sans fins. Il se souvint de Sirius, debout devant le voile du Ministère. Il n'était pas préparé à la douleur et la tristesse qui l'envahirent soudainement.

Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il revoyait son dernier ami passer à travers l'artefact magique. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était lacéré de toute part. Sirius avait été son dernier rempart dans ce monde, la dernière personne qui lui accordait une confiance illimitée, son dernier ami. Une longue plainte lui échappa, plus proche du hurlement du loup à la lune que du cri humain.

Un sanglot fit écho à sa douleur. Remus ouvrit ses paupières et aperçut Harry, qui s'était reculé encore un peu, pleurer vivement. Voir le garçon ainsi le calma immédiatement.

\- J'ai pris un sort à la place d'Harry, répondit finalement le loup-garou, la gorge serrée.

L'infirmière acquiesça en silence, semblant à la fois compatissante face à la douleur de l'homme et satisfaite de sa réponse.

\- En fait, il semble que vous ayez pris un mélange de sorts.

\- Un mélange de sort ?

\- Protego, Aguamenti et Arguani.

\- Et je suis toujours vivant… souffla Remus, impressionné.

Le regard gêné de Pomfresh lui fit penser qu'il n'y avait autre chose. Il attendit que la femme parle d'elle-même, mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Poppy, que se passe-t-il ? Dites-le-moi.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s'éloigna du lit et partit chercher quelque chose que Remus ne vit pas. Elle revint, à peine une minute plus tard, un miroir à la main. Le loup-garou imagina tout de suite le pire. Etait-il défiguré à ce point ?

\- Ne paniquez pas Remus, dit-elle doucement en l'aidant à se mettre en position assise.

\- Ce n'est pas rassurant ce que vous me dites là.

Poppy plaça le miroir face à lui avec appréhension. Quand Remus aperçut son reflet, il se dit qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui avait changé. Il chercha où était le problème mais ne vit rien de particulier. Aucune cicatrice ne barrait son visage, ses yeux allaient bien, son nez aussi. Dans le miroir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Son nez. En dessous duquel aurait dû siéger une moustache. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit, il se demanda comment il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Lentement, il monta une main à son visage, effleurant sa peau de ses doigts. Là où des dizaines de ridules auraient dû plisser le coin de ses yeux, ses commissures de lèvres ou encore son front, il n'y avait rien. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux qui étaient redevenus châtains et dans lesquels aucune mèche grise n'apparaissait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas vraiment, répondit Albus. Il semble que les sorts que tu as reçus ont fusionné et t'ont redonné ton apparence d'adolescent.

Remus intégra l'information comme il le put, prêt à ressentir l'angoisse sourde qui monterait bientôt en lui, cependant, à son grand étonnement, il resta calme.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, le regard toujours rivé sur son reflet.

\- Ton état était stable Remus, et vu la situation, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais te réveiller ici.

C'était une attention agréable de la part du directeur et Remus se dit qu'il devrait le remercier plus tard. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi il n'avait pas paniqué alors qu'une question lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Combien de temps vais-je rester ainsi ?

De nouveaux, se furent des regards gênés que lui adressèrent Dumbledore et Poopy. Remus se tourna alors vers Severus, mais ce dernier avait repris son masque impassible.

\- Ca fait déjà deux semaines, répondit Poppy. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela durera, ou si vous retrouverez même votre ancien corps.

Le coup fut dur pour Remus et cette fois, l'angoisse grimpa jusqu'à son cerveau à unevitesse folle.

\- Deux semaines ? souffla-t-il.

Il était dans ce corps d'adolescents depuis deux semaines ? Cela voulait dire aussi qu'il était resté inconscient autant de temps. Une part de son esprit lui chuchota que pour quelqu'un qui avait dormi aussi longtemps, il semblait aller particulièrement bien mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Des milliers de pensées luttaient dans son cerveau.

\- Je suis resté inconscient deux semaines ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui m'a sorti du Ministère ? Pourquoi Harry est là ?

Il posa ainsi d'innombrables questions sans que personne ne l'interrompît. Il finit par reposer sa tête contre son oreiller et fermer les yeux, des larmes contenues derrière ses paupières.

\- Tonks et Shacklebolt vous ont sorti de la salle du voile, intervint Harry, d'une voix plate et sans émotion.

Remus se tourna vers le brun, étonné du ton monotone du garçon. En l'observant un peu plus consciencieusement, il remarqua plusieurs détails qu'il n'avait pas vus jusque-là. Les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage quelques minutes plus tôt étaient déjà en train de sécher et de grands cernes tombaient sous les yeux émeraudes. Dans les pupilles d'Harry, la flamme du désespoir semblait grandir à chaque seconde. Sa propre détresse s'évapora à la vue de l'adolescent.

L'ancien professeur détourna le regard pour fixer Dumbledore, déterminé.

\- Albus, dites-moi que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce garçon ?

\- Remus, intervint gentiment le directeur, il faut que vous pensiez d'abord à vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Harry, ses amis sont là pour lui et-

Un son étranglé sortit de la gorge du loup-garou et Dumbledore s'interrompit.

\- Ses amis sont là pour lui ? s'exclama Remus, sous les yeux écarquillés de Harry et des trois adultes. Vous voulez parler des mêmes amis qui l'ont accompagné au Ministère, qui ont combattu des Mangemorts et qui ont assisté à la mort de Sirius ?

Sa voix se brisa légèrement alors qu'il prononça le nom de son meilleur ami, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Oubliant complètement sa propre condition, ne pensant plus à son corps d'adolescent, Remus sentit une colère sourde monter en lui.

\- Ce garçon vient de perdre son parrain, grogna le loup-garou. Lui et ses amis ont assisté à un évènement traumatisant, et vous êtes en train de me dire que personne ne s'occupe d'eux ?

Même Severus se raidit aux paroles de son ancien camarade d'école. Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des professeurs et n'appréciait pas particulièrement les Gryffondors mais ce que disait son ancien collègue n'était pas faux.

\- Ce n'est rien Remus, intervint Harry, un air désabusé sur le visage. On va bien, et puis on a l'habitude.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le lycanthrope.

\- Sortez tous, gronda-t-il. Tous sauf Harry.

\- Enfin, Remus, tenta Dumbledore.

\- Non Albus, vous en avez suffisamment dit. Sortez.

Remus se tourna vers Poppy qui l'observait, affreusement gênée.

\- Quelques minutes Poppy, et après je vous laisserai m'ausculter, mais je me sens bien pour le moment.

L'infirmière n'osa pas protester et, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, s'éloigna du lit, suivit de Dumbledore. Snape resta immobile encore quelques instants, regardant alternativement Harry et Remus, puis il sortit de l'infirmerie à son tour.

\- Approche Harry.

Le Gryffondor n'en fit rien. Il regardait le sol à ses pieds, le visage crispé.

\- Harry, l'appela une nouvelle fois Remus, encore plus doucement que précédemment. Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, je sais que tu as toujours essayé de tenir les adultes à distance, mais n'essaie pas ça avec moi.

Remus ne savait pas trop pourquoi il voulait absolument que le garçon se confiât à lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Harry était tout ce qui lui restait de ses amis, peut-être était-ce parce que lui-même avait tant haï le monde qui l'entourait, peut-être était-ce simplement que, Sirius maintenant disparu, il se sentait responsable du fils de Lily et James.

Harry leva des yeux perdus sur lui et avança lentement. Il s'immobilisa juste à côté du lit.

\- Vous allez bien ? finit-il par demander.

Un sourire bienveillant courba les lèvres de Remus.

\- Hé bien, je crois que je n'ai pas encore vraiment pris conscience de ma situation, donc ça va pour le moment. Mais toi, Harry, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais vraiment bien, répondit le brun. On… on en parle vous savez, avec les autres, pour pas que ça nous bouffe de l'intérieur. C'est Luna qui a eu l'idée.

Remus soupira à la fois de soulagement et de frustration.

\- Je suis ravi que tu me dises ça, vous avez au moins plus de bon sens que les adultes de ce château. Cependant je ne suis pas sûr que tu ailles ''bien'' Harry. Dors-tu correctement ?

Le brun détourna le regard et le fixa sur le mur opposé.

\- Bien, tu n'as pas besoin de répondre, je le devine de toute façon.

Il laissa le silence revenir, attendant que le brun parle de lui-même. Remus avait en lui toute la patience que le monde pouvait contenir, il aurait pu attendre des heures et mêmes des journées ainsi. Heureusement pour eux deux, Harry parla au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Dès que je ferme les yeux, je le revois passer le voile, parvint-il à dire, les yeux fermés avec force et la voix étranglée.

Remus sentit ses propres larmes monter, il fit de son mieux pour les retenir.

\- Quand j'arrive enfin à m'endormir, continua le Gryffondor, il se passe peu de temps avant qu'il apparaisse dans mes rêves, comme s'il revenait et qu'il était vivant. Ca me réveille et je n'arrive plus à dormir après.

Le loup-garou inspira et expira doucement, puis regarda droit devant lui.

\- Il y a seize ans, quand tes parents sont morts, je n'ai pas dormi plus d'une heure par nuit pendant près d'un mois, confia Remus.

Harry se tourna vivement vers son ancien professeur, les yeux écarquillés. Il fut si surpris que Remus abordât ce sujet qu'il en oublia momentanément sa peine.

\- Le pire était que je n'avais personne à mes côtés pour me soutenir, pour parler. Sirius était déjà à Azkaban et, comme tu le sais, j'étais persuadé de sa culpabilité.

Il redonna à Harry son attention, un sourire douloureux sur le visage.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai fini par m'en sortir alors que j'étais seul. Même si, je le conçois, je n'ai pas eu une vie radieuse après ça. Mais tu es entouré, tu as tes amis et je suis là, tu iras mieux.

Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur le visage du Gryffondor et Remus le laissa pleurer pendant de longues minutes.

\- Cette situation est vraiment bizarre, finit par déclarer Harry, riant entre ses larmes.

Remus leva les sourcils, interrogateur.

\- Je suis en train de pleurer devant mon ancien professeur, qui était aussi le meilleur ami de mes parents et mon parrain, que j'ai à peine connus, et qui semble avoir mon âge alors qu'il en a plus de trente.

Le loup-garou accusa le coup, et son esprit hésita un moment entre s'affoler et rire à son tour. Il décida qu'il paniquerait plus tard et rit à son tour. La pression quitta la pièce. Harry attrapa un mouchoir qu'il avait dans la poche et se moucha bruyamment. Après un temps, Remus décida finalement de faire face à ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Peux-tu aller chercher Madame Pomfresh s'il te plait ? souffla-t-il. Et retourne auprès des autres veux-tu, tu n'as pas à rester enfermer dans cette infirmerie plus longtemps.

-/-

Le calme de l'infirmerie contrastait avec l'agitation qui avait régné toute la journée. Remus était le seul patient qui passait la nuit dans ce lieu et il put ainsi laisser libre court à toutes ses émotions. Après le départ d'Harry, Poppy et Albus étaient revenus. La première avait passé la matinée à l'examiner, tentant de savoir si son état était permanent ou non maintenant qu'il était réveillé tandis que le deuxième lui avait expliqué la situation.

Le directeur lui avait ainsi dit que peu de temps après qu'il ait reçu le sort, il était arrivé. Un affrontement avait eu lieu entre lui et Voldemort mais ce dernier avait fini par battre en retraite, suivi de ses fidèles. Albus avait ensuite décidé de ramener tout le monde à Poudlard, faisant le choix de ramener Remus à l'infirmerie et non à Sainte-Mangouste.

L'homme avait ensuite fait venir diverses personnes au château, refusant de transférer le patient à l'hôpital en raison du climat politique actuel. Pendant deux semaines, spécialistes en sortilèges et médicomages s'étaient relayés pour tenter de comprendre le phénomène. Aucun n'avait pu apporter de diagnostic fiable. « Attendre » était la réponse la plus commune.

Poppy et Albus l'avaient ensuite laissé seul. L'infirmière avait dû s'occuper d'un groupe d'étudiants de quatrième année qui avaient vu leur corps se recouvrir de furoncles et de poils. Le directeur, qui n'avait plus rien à dire au loup-garou, avait déclaré qu'il retournait dans son bureau. Ils s'étaient éloignés, fermant les rideaux derrière eux.

Remus avait alors pris pleinement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était cependant refusé de pleurer alors que Madame Pomfresh aurait pu venir le voir n'importe quand. Il avait analysé la situation sous toutes ses coutures, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire si jamais il restait dans ce corps. Finalement, il s'était endormi peu avant midi, l'esprit épuisé.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait vu un plateau de nourriture posée sur sa table de chevet ainsi qu'un verre contenant un liquide verdâtre. Il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle potion contre la douleur et en avait avalé le contenu en grimaçant. Peu de temps après, deux médicomages et un briseur de sorts étaient venus l'ausculter. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à lui poser des questions, à analyser son nouveau - ou plutôt son ancien - corps puis étaient repartis, en haussant les épaules.

Harry était revenu le voir, accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Après un moment assez gênant durant lequel le roux avait fixé bizarrement leur ancien professeur, ils avaient pris place autour du lit et discuté des événements du Ministère. Remus avait ainsi remarqué que ce n'était effectivement pas la première fois que les adolescents en parlaient. En deux semaines, ils avaient eu le temps de prendre du recul, d'analyser et d'accepter leurs erreurs, de regretter et enfin de décider d'être plus prudents à l'avenir.

Les trois Gryffondors s'en étaient allés juste avant le repas. Poppy lui avait donné une nouvelle potion contre la douleur, ainsi qu'une, à prendre plus tard, pour le sommeil. Un plateau était apparu devant lui et il avait mangé dans l'infirmerie, devenue calme.

Désormais, son repas avalé et sans rien pour le distraire de sa peine, il s'autorisa à pleurer la mort de Sirius. Allongé sur son lit, immobile, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans barrages. Quand son cœur fut satisfait, son cerveau prit le relai et se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure. Une nouvelle fois, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il grogna légèrement de douleur, bien qu'elle fût négligeable à côté de celle qu'il avait ressentie le jour précédent. Poppy apparut à ce moment entre les rideaux, comme si elle avait attendu tout ce temps qu'il se réveillât.

\- Poppy… quelle magie utilisez-vous pour apparaître dès qu'un de vos patients se réveille ?

L'infirmière sourit et lui tendit une nouvelle potion contre la douleur.

\- C'est mon infirmerie, je sais tout ce qu'il s'y passe.

Remus avala le contenu verdâtre et rendit le verre à la femme.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Remus ?

\- Comme un adulte dans un corps d'adolescent, souffla-t-il.

Face au regard sérieux de l'infirmière, il reprit, plus sérieusement.

\- Bien. Je n'ai mal nulle part si ce n'est à la tête, et j'ai dormi d'une traite.

\- Parfait. Mangez votre petit-déjeuner et essayez de marcher un peu ce matin. Albus va venir vous voir en fin de matinée.

Remus acquiesça. Il attrapa le plateau sur sa table de chevet, puis quand il eut fini de manger, s'assit sur le bord de son lit. La veille, il n'avait marché que pour aller aux toilettes, et toujours accompagné de quelqu'un. Après deux semaines inconscient, son corps avait eu des difficultés à retrouver ses repères, sans oublier que son esprit devait réappréhender sa vision du monde, plus basse.

Une nuit de repos et les potions de Poppy avaient cependant donné suffisamment de force à son corps. Il put se lever seul et se sentit suffisamment à l'aise pour faire quelque pas dans l'infirmerie. Il se sentit gêné quand il remarqua que plusieurs étudiants étaient là et l'observaient étrangement. La plupart d'entre eux devaient se demander qui était ce jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Remus décida qu'il se contenterait de faire le tour de son lit désormais, du moins pour la journée. C'était le dernier jour de cours et le Poudlard Express viendrait chercher les élèves le lendemain matin. A cette pensée, le lycanthrope se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il allait faire. Il soupira, sentant déjà poindre la panique.

Jusque-là, il avait vécu avec Sirius au Square Grimmaurd, acceptant difficilement l'ambiance morose du lieu. Maintenant que son meilleur ami n'était plus là, il se refusait d'y retourner mais il n'avait pas d'autre réelles options. Déjà qu'il était difficile de louer un appartement du fait de son statut de loup-garou, maintenant qu'il avait le corps d'un adolescent de seize ans, il se voyait mal trouver quelque chose.

Il se rassit sur le bord de son lit, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Tu n'es pas dans la merde, Remus Lupin.

Il resta très longtemps ainsi, réfléchissant aux solutions les plus absurdes, et Albus le trouva dans cette position quand il vint le voir, deux heures plus tard. Remus releva la tête et s'assit un peu mieux sur son lit. Le loup-garou jeta un regard peu amène au directeur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais Remus ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son comportement.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, Remus. Et tu as raison, j'aurais dû prendre en considération plus tôt le bienêtre des enfants.

Remus garda le silence attendant la suite. Albus soupira et ses yeux prirent une expression désolée qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu.

\- Il semble que je me sois laissé aller ces dernières années. J'ai pensé à la guerre, à Voldemort, au rôle d'Harry dans tout ça et j'en ai oublié l'essentiel. Les choses vont changer Remus, je te le promets. Mais pour le moment, parlons de toi.

Remus acquiesça.

\- Je me doute que tu as dû réfléchir à de nombreuses choses depuis hier. Je ne peux t'offrir de réponse sur le fait que tu sois redevenu un adolescent, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Albus s'interrompit, attendant de voir si le loup-garou était prêt à accepter son aide. Comme le lycanthrope acquiesça une nouvelle fois, il reprit, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je souhaite te proposer de rester à Poudlard cet été. Nous réfléchirons par la suite à ce que tu pourras faire, peut-être retrouveras-tu ton corps d'ici là.

\- C'est très généreux Albus, répondit Remus qui sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

A Poudlard, il aurait tout le loisir de repenser à sa future vie, sans devoir côtoyer le monde extérieur, sans devoir rendre compte de son statut de loup-garou.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Bien, voilà qui est fait. Dans ce cas, je te laisse te reposer.

Peu de temps après que l'homme fut parti, Harry entra dans l'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour Harry, le salua Remus quand il fut suffisamment près.

\- Vous entendre avec cette voix fait vraiment bizarre, répondit Harry, avant de rajouter un « Bonjour » précipitamment.

\- Oui, je ne m'y habitue pas vraiment non plus, rit Remus.

Son timbre de voix était plus clair et il semblait moins fatigué quand il parlait. Parfois il ne le reconnaissait et se demandait qui avait parlé.

\- J'ai croisé Dumbledore, il m'a dit que vous resteriez ici pour les semaines à venir.

Remus confirma les dires du directeur, et fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'air gêné et timide que prit Harry.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Rien, s'empressa de répondre Harry. Enfin… c'est juste qu'on a pensé à vous avec les autres et euh… on s'est dit que vous alliez avoir besoin d'un endroit pour… enfin vous savez.

Remus fut étonné de l'attention des adolescents.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le passage sous le Saule Cogneur existe toujours, dit-il avec un clin d'œil pour le garçon.

\- Justement ! s'exclama Harry.

Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard perdu, se demandant où Harry voulait en venir.

\- On a pensé que peut-être, vous pourriez rester dans le château, ça ne doit pas être agréable de traverser le parc à chaque fois.

Harry, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible.

\- On a trouvé une solution. En fait, c'est Neville qui en a parlé en premier, et Hermione et moi on a testé.

Remus était clairement surpris des mots du brun, même en sept années à Poudlard, accompagné des Maraudeurs, il n'avait jamais trouvé de solution suffisamment sécurisée pour lui, comme pour les habitants du château.

\- De quoi parles-tu Harry ?

\- La Salle sur Demande, déclara Harry dans un souffle.

\- La Salle sur Demande ?

Sirius lui avait parlé de cette pièce que Harry avait trouvé pendant l'année scolaire. Ils avaient été tous les deux étonnés de découvrir l'existence de cette salle, et Sirius passablement vexé de ne pas avoir pu en profiter pendant leur scolarité.

\- Oui, confirma le Gryffondor. Vous pourriez vous y enfermer avant la pleine lune en faisant la requête à la Salle de ne laisser personne d'autres entrer et de ne pas vous laisser sortir avant le petit matin. En plus, elle peut prendre l'apparence d'une forêt…

\- C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé Harry, répondit Remus. Mais je ne pense pas-

\- On l'a testé. Avec Hermione. Je suis rentré dans la salle et elle n'a pas pu entrer.

\- Tu es resté toute une nuit dans cette salle ? s'exclama le lycanthrope. Seul ? C'est dangereux, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose.

\- Non, seulement quelques heures. Juste pour voir si ça fonctionnait, on avait pas réussi à le faire l'année dernière alors on n'était vraiment pas sur.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Harry attendait la prochaine réaction de son ancien professeur, mais ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, après des minutes qui semblèrent interminables au plus jeune, Remus hocha de la tête.

\- Tu dis qu'Hermione n'a pas pu entrer, et tu n'as pas pu sortir non plus ?

\- Non. Ce n'est même pas que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la porte, c'est qu'il y en avait plus. Comme si la Salle avait compris le réel but de l'expérience.

Remus adressa un regard reconnaissant à Harry.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu m'apportes beaucoup de réconfort Harry.

Le brun rougit et s'empressa de dire que ce n'était pas que son idée, mais le fruit d'une réflexion à plusieurs. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Harry dut repartir en cours.

\- Je passerai vous voir demain avant de repartir, lui dit-il avant de le saluer et de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Sur ces entrefaites, le brun disparut de la vision de Remus, non sans un denier signe de main, laissant le loup-garou pensif quand à la suite des évènements.

**-/-**

**Et voilà qui clot ce premier chapitre, **

**Qu'il vous ait plu ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Elles sont nos seuls salaires et font toujours plaisir à lire :) **

**A bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire, **

**Pauu_Aya**


	2. Poudlard et audience exceptionnelle

**Titre :** Seconde chance

**Résumé** : Alors que Remus se réveille dans le corps qu'il avait à 15 ans, il voit une seconde chance lui sourire. Ne tient alors qu'à lui de s'en saisir."

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété intellectuelle de JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser ce qu'elle a créé pour mon plaisir et n'en retire aucun avantage financier.

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

**Rating **: T

**Nombre de chapitres **: 5

**Auteure** : Pauu-Aya

**Bêta** : Epsilon Snape

**Nda **: Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

On se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que le précèdent et que les suivants. J'avais écrit cette histoire sur un seul fichier à la base, pensant écrire un OS. Du coup la découpe des chapitres n'est pas la plus équitable… Par rapport à ça, peut-être que certains d'entre vous trouveront que l'histoire va trop vite par moment, où qu'il y a de nombreuses ellipses, mais rappelez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'un OS à la base, donc le rythme est différent d'une fic longue :)

J'ai oublié de le préciser pour le premier chapitre, mais la publication aura un rythme de un chapitre par semaine, comme habituellement avec mes histoires :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

-/-

**Chapitre deux**

**Retour à Poudlard et audience exceptionnelle**

-/-

Sur le mur d'un couloir au septième étage, juste devant la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls, apparut une porte en bois sombre. Le pan de bois s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la silhouette fatiguée d'un adolescent dont les cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés. Des cernes violets de quelques millimètres surplombaient ses joues.

Remus sortit de la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Cette dernière disparut immédiatement, se fondant dans le mur de pierre, et l'adolescent se laissa glisser contre le mur en poussant un long soupir. Il ferma les yeux, écroué par la fatigue. Les nuits de pleine lune le laissaient toujours dans un état pitoyable.

Assis sur le sol frais de Poudlard, il songea aux deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Il avait passé les mois de juillet et d'août au château, croisant Dumbledore et quelques professeurs de temps à autres. Cette période avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui, son état émotionnel passant de « Tout ira bien » à « Je ne peux pas revivre mon adolescence » sans prévenir. Il était optimiste le matin et se couchait plus déprimé que jamais le soir.

La veille, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, et il s'était senti ridicule et gauche alors qu'il montait les marches menant à son bureau, comme s'il était un étudiant qui avait fait une faute grave. Le directeur lui avait proposé de rester l'année à venir à Poudlard.

\- Vous pourrez ainsi rester près d'Harry, lui avait-il dit. Je suis sûr que James et Lily auraient aimé que vous vous occupiez de lui dans ce genre de situation.

\- Vous voulez dire « Dans le cas où je me retrouvais dans un corps d'adolescent » ? avait déclaré Remus, sarcastique.

Le directeur n'avait pas relevé, son sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous étiez leur meilleur ami, et en l'absence de Sirius, vous êtes le dernier lien entre Harry et ses parents.

Remus n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant d'accepter, il n'avait de toute manière pas d'autres options. De plus, pouvoir rester à côté d'Harry pour qu'il ne se jette plus dans les bras de Voldemort comme auparavant était un sacré avantage.

Ce matin, alors qu'il reprenait lentement des forces dans les couloirs du château, une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si, au-delà de veiller sur Harry et de subir cette nouvelle adolescence, il s'en saisissait pour connaitre une réelle seconde chance de refaire sa vie.

\- Tu délires Remus, déclara-t-il, riant de ses propres idées.

Il était un adulte dans le corps d'un adolescent, jamais il ne pourrait considérer l'année à venir comme une seconde chance ou se faire des amis. Rien que l'idée lui donna des frissons.

\- Se faire des amis, soupira-t-il.

Il avait déjà eu des amis, il avait déjà eu sa chance et il l'avait lamentablement gâchée. Il sentit le désespoir monter en lui. Une tristesse immense l'envahit aux souvenirs de Lily, James et Sirius et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage. Après de longues minutes, il renifla de manière peu élégante puis se releva.

Lentement, il traversa les couloirs du château jusqu'à la chambre qu'Albus lui avait attribuée. Remus affichait un air las quand il y entra, il balaya la pièce du regard, se demandant quand elle était devenue si peu rangée et si sale. Lui, habituellement méticuleux, regardait désormais les t-shirts, capes et sous-vêtements qui trainaient çi et là.

Il avait interdit aux elfes de maison de s'occuper du ménage, mais avait lui-même rapidement laissé tomber l'idée de ranger la chambre. Il savait pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait, il retombait lentement mais sûrement dans une dépression. Plus les jours passaient, moins il avait envie de se lever le matin. Alors qu'il avait mis si longtemps à sortir de la précédente, il suffisait de trois sorts, des hormones d'adolescents et de deux mois pour qu'il rechute.

Remus se laissa tomber sur son lit. La proposition de Dumbledore tombait à pic, sans cela il n'aurait su combien de temps il serait encore resté dans cet état léthargique. Au moins, à partir de la semaine prochaine, il serait obligé de se lever le matin, de suivre des cours – dont il n'avait pas besoin mais peu importait - et de prendre trois repas par jour.

Il profiterait de la répartition des première année pour être lui-même affecté à une maison, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agirait de Gryffondor. Dumbledore le présenterait comme un étudiant qui avait jusque-là suivi une scolarisation à domicile et dont le père était décédé récemment. Il intégrerait ainsi la sixième année car sa mère, moldue, ne pouvait terminer sa formation. Le loup-garou avait décidé qu'il conserverait le même prénom, mais qu'il adopterait le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Howell.

Comme cette dernière n'était pas d'origine sorcière, personne ne la connaissait elle ou son nom, et Remus avait suffisamment changé pour que ceux qu'il avait eus comme élève ne le reconnaissent pas. De toute manière, il n'y avait que les sixième et septième année qui l'avaient connu. Un quart des premiers connaissait déjà sa réelle identité, et les deuxièmes allaient être bien trop occupés par leur Aspic pour se poser des questions.

Une semaine plus tard, Remus revêtit l'uniforme de Poudlard pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Cependant, pour la première fois, sa robe et sa cape étaient neuves et d'une qualité correcte. Même lors de sa première rentrée, il avait porté les vieilles robes de son père. Une nouvelle fois, il songea qu'il devrait remercier convenablement Albus pour les lui avoir fourni. Il attendait dans la salle qui donnait à l'arrière de la table des professeurs que les première année soient répartis. Après une longue attente, il entendit la voix de Dumbledore retentir.

\- Bien, maintenant que nos chères nouvelles têtes sont en bonne compagnie et ont découvert la maison que sera la leur pendant ces sept prochaines années, j'ai une annonce particulière à vous faire. J'ai conscience que vous êtes tous pressés de manger et de retourner dans vos dortoirs, mais ça ne prendra que quelques secondes.

Un long silence se fit et Remus devina que le directeur attendait que son discours fisse son petit effet. Il songea à Harry, et surement Hermione et Ron, qui devaient attendre patiemment alors qu'ils savaient déjà ce qui allait se passer.

\- Un dernier nouvel étudiant va intégrer Poudlard cette année, reprit Dumbledore. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme qui entrera directement en sixième année. Son père lui faisait école à domicile, mais il est décédé récemment d'une dragoncelle.

Une fois sa déclaration finie, une porte s'ouvrit et Remus s'y dirigea. Il ressortit juste derrière la table des professeurs. Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle tandis que Remus s'avançait vers Dumbledore qui lui souriait, un air malicieux sur le visage.

\- Jeunes gens, je vous prie d'accueillir notre nouvel élève, Remus Howell.

Des applaudissements mitigés s'élevèrent. Remus ne leur en tint pas rigueur, lui-même, dans d'autres circonstances, n'aurait pas su comment réagir.

\- Remus, dirige-toi vers le professeur McGonagall pour que le Choixpeau puisse déterminer ta future maison.

Albus lui adressa un clin d'œil, et Remus se retint de soupirer face à autant de formalisme. Il s'approcha de Minerva lentement et celle-ci apposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête avec un sourire.

_\- Voilà qui est étonnant, _fit la voix dans sa tête. _Ainsi, c'est de cela dont vous parliez l'autre jour dans le bureau d'Albus. Que vais-je faire de toi Remus ? Beaucoup pense que l'on appartient à une maison à partir du moment où on y a mis les pieds, ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. _

Remus se raidit et sentit des gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos. Le choixpeau était-il en train de lui dire qu'il n'irait pas à Gryffondor ?

_\- Cependant, je pense que les rouge et or seront prêts à t'accueillir une nouvelle fois. Il te faudra beaucoup de courage pour accompagner le jeune Potter dans son périple et pour réapprendre à te connaître. Mais ne désespère pas, la vie qui sera tienne est une seconde chance._

Laissant un Remus plus que surpris, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le Choixpeau ouvrit le pli qui lui servait de bouche.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Remus relâcha sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue. Minerva ôta l'artefact de sa tête et le lycanthrope se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or sous les applaudissements et les sifflements. Il s'assit entre Harry et un cinquième année. Le brun lui adressa un sourire mi-engageant, mi-gêné. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la fin du mois de juin, quand Harry était venu le saluer avant de prendre le Poudlard Express.

\- Alors, Remus, intervint Dean, sans préambule. Comment c'est, l'éducation à domicile ?

\- Oh pitié ! s'exclama Seamus. Il vient seulement d'arriver et c'est la seule question qui te passe par la tête ?

Face à l'air d'incompréhension de son ami, Seamus se tourna vers Remus.

\- As-tu une petite amie ?

Le lycanthrope rougit furieusement, se maudissant pour sa réaction. Il cherchait quoi répondre, se sentant ridicule, mais Hermione vint à sa rescousse.

\- Seamus ! Un peu de retenue. Tu vas lui faire peur !

Le jeune homme grogna, écopant des moqueries de ses camarades, tandis que Remus adressait un sourire reconnaissant à Hermione. La conversation prit une tournure plus calme tandis que les Gryffondors échangeaient sur l'année et les cours à venir. Quand ils retournèrent à la Salle Commune, Harry, Ron et Hermione prétextèrent vouloir montrer le château au nouvel arrivant pour se séparer du groupe. Leurs amis leur firent des signes de la main et les enjoignirent de ne pas trop tarder, au risque de dépasser le couvre-feu.

Les quatre sixième année restant se dirigèrent en silence vers la Salle sur Demande.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre, déclara Ron une fois qu'ils furent installés dans un petit salon cosy. Sans vouloir vous vexer Remus, c'est vraiment bizarre de vous voir à Gryffondor.

Pour une fois, le lycanthrope ne put qu'être d'accord avec le roux.

\- Vous allez surement vous ennuyer pendant les cours, intervint Hermione.

Remus reconnut bien là l'esprit de la jeune femme.

-Les programmes ont surement changé légèrement en quinze ans, intervint-il. Même si retourner sur les bancs de l'école va être particulièrement étrange.

\- Surtout avec des professeurs dont vous avez été collègue pendant un an, continua Harry.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le brun la regretta immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas empirer la situation.

\- Ouais, ben c'est ce que tu viens de faire, se moqua Ron. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi le coupable.

\- Non, il a raison, intervint Remus. Mais peu importe je dois m'y faire.

Il sourit aux trois jeunes devant lui et un silence gênant s'installa, durant lequel aucun d'eux ne sut quoi dire. Finalement, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Remus.

\- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent étrangement, se demandant ce dont il pouvait parler.

\- J'aimerais que vous me tutoyez tous les trois. Nous allons devoir passer une année ensemble, aussi étrange soit-il, et si vous commencez à me tutoyer en public et à me vouvoyez en privé, vous ne vous y retrouverez plus.

Un nouveau silence suivit sa requête.

\- C'est vraiment trop bizarre, reprit Ron en gémissant.

\- Je vous laisse le temps d'y penser et de vous faire à l'idée, vous devriez rentrer à la Salle Commune.

\- Et v- et toi ? demanda Hermione, les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Je vais rester un peu ici, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous m'avez perdu quand vous m'avez montré la bibliothèque.

Hermione laissa échapper un léger rire puis elle se leva, rapidement suivie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Remus les regarda s'éloigner, mais une fois arrivés à la porte, il entendit Harry dire à ses amis de partir devant. Le rouquin et la brune acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce avec un signe de main pour eux.

Harry ferma la porte et revint s'asseoir en face de Remus. Ce dernier le regarda faire et nota l'air hésitant qu'arborait le brun.

\- Un problème Harry ?

Deux orbes émeraudes se plantèrent dans son regard et Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler. Il se ravisa instantanément et détourna les yeux. Remus fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il s'avança un peu plus sur le fauteuil et se pencha en avant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le garçon et lui avaient beaucoup communiqué par lettres durant l'été. Harry avait ainsi exprimé tous ses doutes concernant l'année à venir, ses peurs de perdre à nouveau un être cher et sa détresse de perdre ses amis, sans que Remus ne sache réellement pourquoi. Le loup-garou s'était senti plus proche du Gryffondor durant ces deux mois que depuis deux ans.

Harry prit une grande inspiration puis expira l'air de ses poumons violemment.

\- Jecroisquejesuisgay, déclama-t-il à toute vitesse, fixant le mur derrière le loup-garou.

Remus eut du mal à décrypter les mots et le sens de sa phrase, mais quand ce fut fait, il cligna des yeux deux fois avant de réagir.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Harry avait les yeux brillants et Remus voyait clairement qu'il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne savait quel combat intérieur se jouait dans la tête du brun, mais il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être facile.

\- Cet été, à Privet Drive, Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ont été moins… prenants. J'ai eu pas mal de temps libre et…

Harry regardait le mur devant lui désespérément, comme un homme qui se noie fixe une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Et ? l'encouragea Remus d'une voix douce.

\- Et je suis allé plusieurs fois au parc, depuis que Dudley s'est fait attaquer par les Détraqueurs, il a changé et il ne me cherche plus autant qu'avant, alors je pouvais m'asseoir tranquillement la-bas. Un jour… un jour, il y a ce couple qui est venu au parc. Il n'y avait personne d'autre et j'étais installé derrière un bosquet. Ils se sont assis sur le banc juste à côté.

Remus écoutait attentivement le garçon, bien qu'il avait déjà deviné la suite des évènements. Cependant, venir lui en parler avait dû être le fruit d'une longue réflexion et avait dû demander beaucoup de courage à Harry, il n'allait surement pas l'interrompre maintenant.

\- C'était deux hommes, souffla Harry, les joues rouges de honte. Ils se sont embrassés et-

Le brun ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, trop gêné.

\- Et tu as pensé que tu aimerais faire la même chose, termina Remus à sa place, après de longues secondes.

Harry acquiesça en silence, son regard humide toujours planté devant lui.

\- Harry, l'appela doucement Remus. Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Le brun se tourna lentement vers lui. Il se mordait la lèvre à tel point qu'un filet de sang commençait à s'en échapper. Remord, honte et un autre sentiment que Remus associa à la peur se reflétaient dans le regard émeraude.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé autre chose ?

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue du brun tandis qu'il acquiesçait une nouvelle fois.

\- Ils sont revenus plusieurs fois, et je les ai toujours regardés. Un jour, l'un d'eux m'a aperçu et il m'a proposé de l'embrasser. Aussi bizarre qu'a été la demande, j'ai accepté, avoua difficilement le brun. Et ça m'a plu.

\- Et quel est le problème Harry ? demanda Remus.

Harry respira bruyamment, retenant un sanglot.

\- Tu ne penses pas que je suis un monstre Remus ?

Ainsi, tout le problème se tenait là. Le loup-garou maudit tous ceux qui considéraient les gens différents d'eux comme des monstres et qui utilisaient ce terme à tout va. La famille d'Harry l'avait traité de monstre toute son enfance, Remus avait entendu ce nom envers lui toute sa vie et probablement que l'oncle Vernon avait appelé toute personne homosexuelle par le même terme.

\- Aimer les hommes ne fait pas de toi un monstre Harry.

Le regard que lui jeta le brun lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Je sais que pour les Moldus, l'homosexualité est considérée majoritairement comme une tare. Chez les Sorciers, c'est un peu différent. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que les couples homosexuels jouissent d'une paix totale, mais ils sont intégrés à la société et rares sont les problèmes qu'ils rencontrent. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des familles réacs pour leur cracher dessus, mais elles sont minoritaires.

Le lycanthrope laissa le temps à l'adolescent devant lui d'assimiler ses paroles. Harry sembla se calmer légèrement, il ferma les yeux et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- Hermione et Ron sont-ils au courant ? s'enquit Remus, bien qu'il se doutât déjà de la réponse.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas osé leur dire. S'ils me rejettent Remus ?

Remus comprit enfin la peur qui torturait le brun depuis plusieurs lettres, il comprit aussi où était le vrai problème. Peu importait à Harry qu'il soit gay, du moins pour le moment, mais l'idée que ses amis l'éjectassent de leur vie le terrifiait.

\- Je sais de source sûre que Ron n'aura aucun problème avec ça. Son frère Charlie est gay, et bien que Molly le taquine avec le fait de trouver une épouse la moitié du temps, toute sa famille est au courant et l'accepte.

\- Mais 'Mione…

\- Hermione est une fille sensée et réfléchie. Même si ces origines sont moldues, elle n'est pas le genre de personne à penser ce que la société lui impose. Tu lui dirais que tu voudrais épouser Voldemort qu'elle pèserait le pour et le contre.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire et renifla.

\- Quant à moi, continua Remus. Peu m'importe qui tu aimes, tant que tu l'aimes. C'est ce que t'auraient dit tes parents, ou Sirius, s'ils avaient été là, et je le pense aussi.

Le brun acquiesça et tenta un sourire.

\- Merci Remus.

-/-

\- Snape est un vrai salopard, bougonna Ron en s'asseyant lourdement sur l'un des bancs de la Grande Salle.

Le roux attrapa une cuisse de poulet devant lui et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés sans démentir les paroles de son ami, chose qui était assez rare pour que les élèves déjà assis autour de la table se posassent des questions. L'air renfrogné d'Harry, qui s'installa en face de son meilleur ami, et celui peiné de Remus, qui fit de même en face d'Hermione, finirent de convaincre les autres Gryffondors que leur professeur de défense avait dû aller trop loin.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? osa demander Ginny.

Harry souffla de lassitude et commença à se servir une portion de bacon en répondant.

\- Snape a encore enlevé des points à Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, je cite « Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Howell ont visiblement décidé que le sort de Confringo était amusant à tester sur mon bureau ».

Ginny et Neville échangèrent un regard peiné. A la rentrée, trois mois plus tôt, quand ce dernier avait appris que le Maître des Potions enseignerait la matière de DFCM, il avait décidé d'opter pour l'étude des Moldus à la place. Il se maintenait à niveau grâce à ses amis qui lui enseignaient les sorts en dehors de cours.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Neville.

\- C'est Crabe qui a jeté le sort, intervint Hermione, énervée. Et cette fois, je suis sûre que Snape l'a vu. Il regardait dans sa direction quand il a lancé le sort, et Harry et Remus n'étaient même pas en train de s'entraîner à ce moment, leur baguette était posée devant eux !

Les Gryffondors se jetèrent tous des regards désolés. Le professeur Snape avait décidé de mener la vie dure à Remus cette année, en plus d'Harry. Si le trio, Remus, Ginny et Neville savaient pourquoi, les autres pensaient juste que Snape n'appréciait par l'amitié du nouveau venu avec le Héros de l'Angleterre.

\- C'est vraiment injuste qu'il puisse se comporter ainsi, intervint Dean qui ne participait pas non plus à ce cours. Déjà en potions c'était limite, mais ce qu'il vous fait subir depuis le début de l'année n'est pas digne d'un prof.

\- Vous devriez aller voir le directeur, conseilla Elma, une amie de Ginny. Ça va vraiment trop loin.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il releva la tête. La vue de Snape en train de discuter calmement avec le professeur Chourave l'envahit d'une colère sourde. Il jeta furieusement son couvert sur la table et se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Remus en posant une main sur son poignet.

\- Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça, répondit le brun.

\- Harry, ne fais pas de bêtises. Si tu te confrontes maintenant à Se- Snape, tu ne feras que t'attirer des ennuis.

Harry se dégagea de la poigne du châtain brusquement.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, siffla-t-il.

Puis, sans que personne n'eut le temps dire autre chose, il enjamba le banc et traversa la salle à grands pas. Les regards se tournaient sur son passage. Il était rare de voir un élève se rendre à la table des professeurs, le fait qu'il s'agît d'Harry Potter attira indéniablement l'attention.

Le brun se posta devant la table professorale, solennel.

\- Je demande que les professeurs de Poudlard nous entendent, mes camarades de classe et moi-même, lors d'une audience, déclara-t-il avec force et détermination.

Il se tenait droit et fier, le regard posé sur le directeur. Albus avait baissé légèrement le menton, pour regarder l'adolescent par dessus ses lunettes et Minerva McGonagall observait son élève avec un mélange d'étonnement et de fierté. Les voix s'étaient tues dans la Grande Salle, attendant la suite des évènements.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher ça ? murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

\- Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a passé les derniers jours à la bibliothèque, répondit la brune sur le même ton.

Ils se turent tandis que Dumbledore se levait.

\- Pour quelles raisons faites-vous cette requête Monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il, très calmement.

Harry ne détourna pas le regard devant la prestance de l'homme. Il se savait dans son droit et ne comptait rien lâcher.

\- Sanctions abusives, acharnement envers plusieurs élèves et perturbation des cours.

Le directeur haussa les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un instant. Il hocha finalement la tête.

\- Vote audience vous est accordée. Nous vous entendrons ce soir, à dix-huit heures dans mon bureau. Cependant, seuls quatre d'entre vous pourrons venir.

Harry remercia le directeur et il fut persuadé de le voir lui faire un clin d'œil, il se détourna et partit se rasseoir sous les regards perplexes de la population de Poudlard. Quand il se posa, un vacarme montant des quatre tables envahit la Grande Salle. Il fut accueilli par des tapes dans le dos de la part de Dean et Ron et des petits cris de joies de ses autres amis.

\- Ça sort d'où ça ? s'exclama Seamus.

\- Depuis quand tu y penses ? demanda Ginny surexcitée.

\- Qui va venir avec toi à l'audience ? s'enquit Dean.

\- C'était trop classe mon pote, dit Ron avec vigueur.

Le brun démêla le flot de paroles et se força à y répondre calmement, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade.

\- Ça sort du règlement intérieur de Poudlard, écrit par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même à la fondation de Poudlard. Hé oui 'Mione, il existe quelque chose que tu n'as pas lu à propos de ce château, se moqua-t-il en entendant l'exclamation que fit son amie. J'y pense depuis la semaine dernière. Pour ce qui est de ceux qui vont m'accompagner…

Harry regarda son ami à sa gauche.

\- Remus, bien sûr, car tu le principal concerné.

Le loup-garou l'observait, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Enfin si tu es d'accord, reprit rapidement le brun.

\- Oui, acquiesça Remus, après un temps. Oui bien sûr.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Hermione, car tu es l'élève la plus studieuse de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et les professeurs ont une grande estime de ce que tu penses. Ils connaissent aussi ton impartialité, même quand il s'agit de Ron ou moi. Tu n'es pas Préfète pour rien.

\- Tu sembles y avoir déjà réfléchi, souleva Hermione.

\- Hum, je me demande cependant qui pourrait être la troisième personne. Sans vouloir te vexer Ron, je ne pense pas que tu sois l'homme de la situation.

Sa remarque fit rire la petite assemblée, dont le roux lui-même.

\- Crois-moi, je suis ravi de vous laisser gérer, je crois que j'empirerais les choses.

\- Oooh ! se moqua Ginny. Mon grand frère devient mature.

A nouveau les rires se firent entendre autour de la table.

\- J'aurais aimé vous accompagner, continua la cinquième année. Mais comme je ne suis pas avec vous en cours, ma voix n'aura que peu de poids.

\- Merci quand même Ginny, la remercia Harry.

Il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune fille, la rousse faisait partie du comité restreint qui était au courant de son orientation sexuelle. Il était allé la voir quelques temps après la rentrée, ressentant le besoin d'être honnête avec elle en raison de leur relation passée. Il avait réellement cru aimer la jeune Gryffondore l'année précédente, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une grande affection. Ginny l'avait pris avec le sourire malgré les larmes qui avaient pointé dans ses yeux. Après quelques jours de gêne entre les deux Gryffondors, ils avaient repris une relation amicale et classique.

\- Pourquoi pas Neville ? proposa Dean.

\- Impossible ! protesta vivement ce dernier. Je serai incapable de faire face à Snape. En plus je ne suis plus en défense alors je préfère rester en retrait. Désolé.

\- Pas de soucis, dit Harry, réfléchissant à qui pourrait être la dernière personne.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à réfléchir aux arguments qu'Harry allait présenter devant les professeurs, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de présenter les choses pour avoir gain de cause. Ils avaient fini leur dessert depuis quelques secondes et s'apprêtaient à repartir en cours quand une voix retentit derrière le brun.

\- Harry ?

Ce dernier se retourna, de même que Remus, tandis que les autres levaient leurs regards vers la nouvelle venue. Il s'agissait de Susan Bones. La jeune femme avait perdu ses formes d'enfants durant l'été et prit de nombreux centimètres. Elle affichait un air sûr d'elle et leur souriait chaleureusement.

\- Je me demandais si tu savais déjà qui allait t'accompagner ce soir ?

\- Le brun lui expliqua ce qu'il avait décidé pour le moment, quand il eut terminé, le sourire de Susan s'agrandit.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais être ton quatrième membre ? demanda-t-elle, à la surprise des Gryffondors.

Elle ne laissa cependant pas le temps à Harry de répondre, et enchaîna rapidement.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé le comportement du professeur Snape injuste avec toi, et ce qu'il fait subir à Remus est intolérable. J'ai assisté à de nombreux procès depuis que je suis petite, grâce à ma tante, et il s'avère que j'ai, selon elle, une bonne allocution. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais vous aider.

Chacun virent les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Amelia Bones avait été tuée fin juin par un raid de Mangemorts et remplacée par Pius Thicknesse, que beaucoup soupçonnait être la marionnette de Voldemort.

\- Tu as participé aux procès ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Non non ! protesta vivement la Poufsouffle. C'est vrai que je me suis mal exprimée, je faisais beaucoup d'exercices avec ma tante, j'espère entrer dans le droit à la fin de Poudlard.

\- C'est génial Susan ! s'extasia Harry. Tu vas nous être d'une grande aide ! Merci !

L'étudiante rougit légèrement devant tant d'entrain. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, juste après les cours, puis la Poufsouffle s'éloigna avec un signe de main. Les Gryffondors quittèrent ensuite la Grande Salle en discutant chaleureusement puis se séparèrent avant d'aller à leurs cours.

Harry et Remus se dirigèrent vers celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en compagnie de Lavande, tandis qu'Hermione partait en cours d'Arithmancie et Ron et le reste de leurs camarades en Histoire de la Magie.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ron a choisi de continuer l'Histoire de la Magie, se moqua Harry.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est pour profiter de deux heures de sommeil en plus, répondit Lavande.

Sa remarque les fit rire alors qu'ils traversaient le parc pour rejoindre Hagrid et les autres étudiants. Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques avait été une véritable révélation depuis le début de l'année. Le demi-géant semblait avoir revu intégralement son programme et sa manière d'enseigner. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était à l'origine de ce changement, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Tout le monde est là ? demanda le professeur de sa voix forte.

Quelques acquiescements timides se firent entendre. Ils étaient à peine dix à avoir continué cette matière, ainsi, il était rapide de savoir s'il y avait un absent.

\- Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir les Sombrals, s'exclama alors Hagrid.

\- Face aux protestations qui s'élevèrent, le demi-géant reprit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agira pas du même fiasco que l'année dernière, grogna-t-il, faisant sourire ses rares élèves.

Tous se souvenaient de la venue d'Ombrage pendant le cours sur les créatures et d'à quel point Hagrid avait perdu ses moyens.

\- Nous allons commencer par la théorie.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il expliqua à son public les caractéristiques de ces créatures, leur condition d'élevage, les réglementations concernant leur mise à l'état sauvage selon les divers pays d'Europe. Le cours fut bien plus intéressant que celui de la dernière fois. Il y eut ensuite un temps d'échange, comme habituellement. Le demi-géant avait décidé de mettre ça en place à la suite d'un conseil de Remus. Cela permettait aux différents élèves de poser leurs questions plus librement et d'exposer leurs points de vue.

Enfin, alors qu'il ne restait que trente minutes, Hagrid proposa à ceux qui le souhaitaient de rester pour approcher le troupeau de Sombrals de Poudlard, les autres pouvaient profiter d'une demi-heure de temps libre. Harry et Remus furent les seuls à ne pas partir.

\- Je m'y attendais, dit Hagrid en haussant les épaules devant les regards gênés des deux Gryffondors. Ce n'est pas comme si les Sombrals étaient aussi appréciés que les Licornes.

\- C'est dommage, souffla Remus en se tournant vers la Forêt Interdite. Ce sont des créatures fascinantes.

Harry observa le loup-garou avec attention. Ce dernier avait particulièrement participé à l'échange quelques minutes auparavant, ce qui était une chose rare. Remus avait plutôt tendance à rester en retrait et à écouter les autres.

\- N'est-ce pas ? confirma le demi-géant avec force. Restez ici un instant, je vais les appeler.

Harry et Remus regardèrent Hagrid se rapprocher de la lisière. Ce dernier lança un cri aigu et quelques secondes plus tard, les équidés noirs sortirent des arbres.

\- Je vais chercher un peu de viande, les prévint Hagrid. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

Il s'en alla en direction de sa cabane, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Remus s'approcha doucement des chevaux ailés, et Harry fut surpris de voir ces derniers s'approcher naturellement de lui, alors que loup-garou n'avait rien à leur donner.

\- Ils reconnaissent mon odeur, expliqua Remus sans qu'Harry eut à lui poser des questions. A l'époque des Maraudeurs, il leur arrivait de nous accompagner les nuits de pleine lune.

Un Sombral lui donna un léger coup de museau, le faisant rire.

\- Un jour, alors que je me promenais seul près de la forêt, ils sont venus me voir d'eux-mêmes. J'étais terrifié.

Remus caressa doucement la tête de l'animal devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Le chef du troupeau s'est approché de moi. Il a henni doucement avant de quémander des caresses. Après ça, je suis venu les voir régulièrement.

Hagrid choisit ce moment pour revenir, un seau rempli de morceaux de viandes.

\- Oh ! Je vois qu'ils vous apprécient.

Le demi-géant tendit le récipient aux deux adolescents. Chacun d'eux se saisit d'un morceau et ils les proposèrent, paume tendue, aux chevaux. Ils discutèrent avec Hagrid en s'occupant des Sombrals la demi-heure qui suivit, puis Harry et Remus quittèrent le troupeau pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.

\- Au fait ! s'exclama Harry tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs. Si tu les voyais à l'époque ça veut dire que…

\- Oui, j'avais déjà vu quelqu'un mourir.

Bien qu'une curiosité morbite le tenait, Harry n'osa pas demander qui, cependant Remus lui donna la réponse de lui-même.

\- Quand j'avais cinq ans, notre voisine s'est faite renverser par une voiture, juste devant mes yeux. Elle est morte sur le coup.

\- Et les autres Maraudeurs ? Ils pouvaient les voir aussi ?

\- C'était particulier pour eux, continua Remus. Etrangement, ils les voyaient sous leur forme d'Animagus mais autrement non.

Ils finirent le reste du trajet en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de sortilèges, ils retrouvèrent Ron, Hermione et Neville. Le cours se passa tranquillement et quand ils sortirent, Hermione, Remus et Harry quittèrent leurs amis pour retrouver Susan à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, ils se mirent d'accord pour révéler qui était réellement le lycanthrope afin que la jeune femme eût toutes les cartes en main pour les aider.

Susan les attendait à l'entrée, devant les grandes portes en bois. Ils s'installèrent sur une table un peu en retrait et Hermione jeta un sort de silence. Une fois qu'ils eurent annoncer à la Poufsouffle que Remus était en réalité leur ancien professeur, ils mirent en place leur plan d'attaque.

Harry partit chercher l'ouvrage de Rowena Serdaigle, ils relurent ensemble les parties faisant référence aux déroulement de telles audiences puis réfléchirent à qui devait parler à quel moment, quels étaient les arguments et les preuves à apporter pour faire entendre raison au corps professoral.

A dix-sept heures cinquante-cinq, les quatre élèves se tenaient devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. A dix-huit heures piles, la statue tourna sur elle-même pour révéler l'entrée de l'escalier. Ils montèrent les quelques marches et entrèrent dans la pièce.

Il fallut une grande maîtrise d'eux-mêmes aux adolescents pour ne pas prendre la fuite. L'aménagement du bureau du directeur avait été modifié pour l'occasion. Trois tables avaient été disposées en forme de U et tous les professeurs étaient assis autour, n'attendant plus qu'eux.

\- Bienvenus chers élèves, annonça Dumbledore. Avancez, je vous prie.

Les trois Gryffondors et la Poufsouffle s'exécutèrent. Quatre chaises avaient été mises à leur disposition, mais aucun d'eux ne s'assit. Comprenant leur intention, le directeur les fit disparaître – les chaises, pas les élèves. Un petit silence s'installa. Les professeurs regardaient les élèves debout devant eux, intrigués.

\- Une telle séance n'a pas eu lieu depuis fort longtemps, reprit Albus. Monsieur Potter a demandé que nous les entendions, lui et ses camarades. Vous avez le temps que vous désirez pour nous exposer votre requête ou vos doléances jeunes gens. Nous vous écoutons.

Ce fut Susan qui s'approcha la première, le cœur battant. Il avait été décidé qu'elle exposerait leur problème du fait de son statut plus neutre dans la situation actuelle.

\- Professeurs, commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait sûre. Nous sommes ici pour soulever l'injustice de plusieurs événements survenus pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, dispensé par le professeur Snape.

Nombreux furent les professeurs qui furent étonnés par cette plainte, la plupart d'entre eux avaient imaginé que Harry avait demandé cette audience pour évoquer le problème de la guerre et de Voldemort. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier ne montrait aucune émotion mais il sembla à certains de ses collègues que son regard était encore plus dur qu'habituellement.

\- Mes camarades de classe, Harry Potter et Remus Howell, sont victimes d'acharnement et de sanctions injustifiées de la part de notre professeur. Remus a tenté d'en discuter avec l'enseignant au mois d'octobre, cependant nous n'avons observé aucune amélioration depuis.

Susan fit une pause dans son discours et passa son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Voilà maintenant trois mois que les cours ont repris, continua-t-elle. Le professeur Snape a retiré plus de quatre cents points à Gryffondor pendant ses cours, ce qui est plus que pour les trois autres maisons réunies. Harry et Remus ont écopé de nombreuses retenues et subi plusieurs humiliations qui nous semblent injustifiées. Comme le professeur Snape n'a pas souhaité s'expliquer devant mes camarades, nous avons décidé de porter l'affaire devant tout le corps professoral.

Ils avaient choisi de présenter l'affaire ainsi, comme si la demande d'audience était le fruit d'une longue réflexion à plusieurs et non du seul ressort d'Harry. Un silence lourd suivit sa déclaration. Albus s'avança légèrement sur son siège.

\- Ce sont là de graves accusations Mademoiselle Bones.

\- Nous n'aurions pas fait cette démarche si nous n'étions pas sûr de nous professeur Dumbledore, intervint calmement Hermione.

La brune s'avança d'un pas dans le cercle que formaient les tables et se tint aux côtés de la Poufsouffle.

\- Poudlard est une école à la grande renommée et dont l'enseignement connaît une réputation même à l'étranger. Je suis sûre que tous les professeurs présents dans cette pièce ont à cœur notre formation et notre développement intellectuel.

Des chuchotements d'assentiment se firent entendre ci et là.

\- Ce qu'il se passe actuellement en cours de Défense, en plus de brimer plusieurs de mes camarades, perturbent le bon déroulement de notre apprentissage. Le climat est devenu tel que plusieurs d'entre nous sommes stressés avant même d'entrer dans la salle.

Dumbledore fixa Hermione du regard, puis se redressa. Il se tourna vers Severus, le regard dur et le visage concerné.

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire face à ces accusations professeur Snape ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire directeur, répondit l'homme d'une voix neutre. J'ai jugé chacune de mes sanctions juste et méritée, et je suis mon programme comme prévu.

Harry faillit s'étouffer face à tant de mauvaise foi, il ferma un poing et se retint de se jeter sur le professeur. Susan reprit alors la parole.

\- Professeurs, clama-t-elle d'une voix forte. Jugez-vous « juste » le fait que mes camarades ici présents écopent d'une perte de cinquante points et d'une semaine de retenue pour un sort qu'ils n'ont pas jeté ? Pensez-vous qu'interrompre son exercice pour aider un camarade qui est tombé à terre « mérite » de perdre vingt points ?

La Poufsouffle observa une nouvelle pause, pour laisser le temps à ses déclarations de faire effet.

\- C'est le genre de traitement que subissent mes camarades depuis trois mois.

Des regards outrés furent jetés à Severus. Bien évidemment, les professeurs savaient que leur collègue pouvait se montrer partial et quelque peu injuste, mais aucun n'avait imaginé que ce soit à un tel point.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par « un sort qu'ils n'ont pas jeté » ? demanda alors Chourave.

Ce fut à Harry et Remus d'intervenir. Hermione et Susan reculèrent pour laisser place aux deux garçons. Ce fut le premier qui parla, Harry prit une voix la plus calme et neutre possible. S'il montrait son aversion pour le professeur Snape, il perdrait la partie.

\- Ce matin, pendant le cours de Défense, le professeur Snape nous a demandé de nous mettre en binôme pour travailler le sort Confringo. Remus était mon partenaire. A la fin de l'heure, nous avons testé chacun notre tour le sort sur un objet désigné par le professeur. Remus et moi sommes passés les premiers, puis nous nous sommes assis à nos places, nos baguettes posées sur nos tables. Quelques minutes après, le bureau de Monsieur Snape a explosé en mille morceaux. Nous avons été accusés immédiatement, Remus et moi.

\- Avez-vous cherché à vous défendre ? demanda Minerva.

\- Oui, professeur, intervint Remus.

Bien que le lycanthrope fût affreusement gêné de se tenir dans cette pièce, devant toutes ces femmes et ces hommes qui avaient été ses collègues le temps de quelques mois, un étrange sentiment monta en lui. Il avait été particulièrement surpris et touché de l'initiative d'Harry, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que ce dernier cherche des moyens légaux pour faire payer Severus. Tandis qu'avec James et Sirius, il avait toujours suivi le mouvement, espérant que les choses n'aillent pas trop loin, cette fois-ci, il participait de bon cœur à l'opération. Il avait deviné qu'Harry avait opté pour ce moyen uniquement parce que Remus était concerné, s'il n'avait s'agi que du brun, ce dernier se serait surement contenté de subir sans rien dire.

Alors qu'il fixait tous ces adultes devant lui, il eut le sentiment, pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, d'être à nouveau un adolescent, mais un adolescent qui se battait pour ses droits et pour ses amis.

\- Nous avons essayé de nous justifier, continua le loup-garou. Cependant, le professeur Snape n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a décrété que comme nous n'assumions pas nos actes, il nous donnerait une semaine de retenue en plus des points retirés à notre maison.

Cette fois, les regards que jetèrent les professeurs à leur collègue étaient clairement antipathiques. Harry ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Plus tôt dans le mois, nous avons aussi dû nettoyer l'intégralité de la salle parce que nous avions demandé au professeur s'il était possible de sortir légèrement avant la fin pour nous rendre au cours de vol. Il s'était mis à neiger ce jour-là et nous devions monter nous changer. Le professeur Snape a refusé avant de nous ôter dix points chacun pour impertinence.

\- Nous avons accepté la sanction, reprit Remus. Mais nous avons appris le lendemain que des élèves de Serdaigle avaient fait la même demande et que le professeur Snape avait accepté sans une seule remarque négative.

Hermione se réavança aux côtés d'Harry et Remus.

\- Professeur, nous avons plusieurs dizaines de plaintes du genre, plus ou moins graves. Nous espérons que vous les entendrez et que vous agirez en conséquence.

Un lourd silence tomba dans le bureau, puis les professeurs discutèrent entre eux par chuchotements. Dumbledore regardait les élèves devant lui, les perçant du regard et Remus fut persuadé de voir un éclat joyeux dans ses yeux quand il reprit la parole.

\- Au vu de ce qui vient d'être dit, je vous repose la question professeur Snape, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur de défense, attendant sa réaction. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'homme semblait avoir perdu son sang-froid. Il fixait Remus et Harry, livide, et un tic nerveux secouait sa paupière droite.

\- Peut-être me suis-je laissé emporter lors du dernier cours, avoua-t-il toujours de sa voix morne. Cependant, je ne considère en aucun cas mon comportement comme de l'acharnement. Messieurs Potter et Howell ont aussi leur tords.

\- Et quels sont-ils ? intervint Harry, d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Severus lui lança un Avada par le regard.

\- Vous êtes impertinents Monsieur Potter et ne respectaient aucunes consignes. Vous et Monsieur Howell vous considérez au-dessus du règlement de ce château, à traîner dans les couloirs en dehors des heures du couvre-feu.

Harry eut envie de rire jaune face aux arguments creux du professeur. Il sentit une colère sourde l'envahir et si Hermione n'avait pas posé sa main sur son poignet, il aurait protesté vivement.

\- Si je puis me permettre Severus, intervint le professeur Flitwick. Le comportement que vous décrivez là ne correspond que peu à celui que j'attribue à nos deux élèves. Il me semble que Monsieur Potter n'a reçu aucun retrait de points pour infraction au règlement depuis la rentrée, ce que je salue d'ailleurs. Vous semblez enfin avoir gagné en responsabilité, Harry.

Il adressa petit sourire au Gryffondor.

\- De plus, Monsieur Howell est un étudiant exemplaire dans ma classe ainsi que dans celles de nos collègues. Vous devez avouer que les problèmes que vous semblez rencontrer n'arrivent que dans votre cours, c'est assez étrange.

\- Je ne peux qu'appuyer les dires de Filius, intervint Pomona. Harry participe activement à mes cours depuis le début de l'année et n'a causé aucun problème.

Les différents professeurs qu'avaient Harry et Remus acquiescèrent, soulevant le comportement idéal du premier depuis son entrée en sixième année, et l'écoute et le respect dont faisait preuve le deuxième.

\- Serait-ce possible que vous vous soyez laissé dominer par vos émotions Severus ? demanda alors le professeur Vector.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, s'énerva Snape.

Cependant, le fait même qu'il perde son sang-froid était une preuve suffisante pour ses collègues. Albus se râcla alors la gorge, attirant l'attention vers lui.

\- Nous allons demander à nos chers étudiants de sortir, le temps que nous délibérions de tout cela si vous le voulez bien.

Les adultes acquiescèrent et Harry, Hermione, Remus et Susan sortirent du bureau. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, ils poussèrent tous un long soupir.

-Par Merlin ! C'était affreusement stressant, s'exclama Susan avant d'éclater de rire. Désolée... désolée. La pression surement.

Les trois Gryffondors la suivirent dans son fou rire. Son propre comportement surprit Remus. Il n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis des années. Il devait se l'avouer, depuis le mois de septembre, il allait beaucoup mieux. Petit à petit, il se sentait gagner sa place dans le groupe d'étudiants de sixième année. Il en ressentait à la fois un sentiment de joie et de culpabilité intense, comme s'il oubliait sa vie précédente et ses anciens amis.

\- Tu as très bien parlé Susan, confia Remus, faisant rougir la jeune femme. Toi aussi Hermione.

La Gryffondor leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Vous pensez qu'on a réussi ? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant la porte.

\- Je pense qu'on s'en est très bien sorti, acquiesça Susan. Le professeur Snape n'a pas su sortir d'arguments valables et les autres professeurs semblaient de notre côté.

Remus et Harry hochèrent la tête de concert, mais lentement, le stress monta à nouveau. Si jamais leur opération échouait, les cours de défense deviendraient invivables. Ils attendirent près de vingt minutes dans les escaliers, en silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

\- Entrez, retentit la voix du directeur.

Ils se regardèrent tous une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les visages des professeurs étaient majoritairement affables, Minerva et Pomona leur adressèrent des sourires confiants. En fait, seul Snape semblait avoir avalé un Veracrasse de travers.

\- Nous avons entendu vos remarques, reprit Albus quand les quatre adolescents furent debout devant eux. Il semble en effet que le professeur Snape ait laissé ses ressentiments personnels interférer avec son enseignement. Pour les prochaines semaines, un intermédiateur extérieur assistera à vos cours de défense afin d'en assurer le bon déroulement. Nous verrons en janvier si sa présence sera toujours nécessaire. De plus, nous avons revu une par une les sanctions reçues par Monsieur Potter et Howell et réattribuons trois cents points à Gryffondor, leur dernière retenue en date est aussi levée.

Les quatre adolescents n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils obtenaient bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

\- Bien, maintenant que les choses sont réglées. Levons la séance. Il est temps pour nous tous d'aller déjeuner.

\- Merci professeur, dirent les élèves de concert.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie, Hermione et Susan les premières, suivies de Remus et enfin d'Harry. Quand ce dernier fut au niveau de l'encadrement, il s'arrêta. Ses amis lui jetèrent des regards étonnés. Le brun se retourna et fixa Snape, le visage neutre et désabusé.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, professeur, dit-il calmement. Et Remus n'est pas Sirius.

Il salua les professeurs d'un hochement de tête et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry passa devant ses amis et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au couloir. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Hermione le regardait, fière, et Remus arborait un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Après un silence, ils explosèrent à nouveau de rire.

\- On l'a fait ! s'enthousiasma Susan.

-/-

**Et voilà qui clot ce deuxième chapitre ! Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, Epsilon m'a imposé trois contraintes. Une première a été évoquée dans ce chapitre : "Remus adore les Sombrals" !**

**Je souhaite aussi tous vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, vos follows et fav, c'est fou l'accueil qu'a eu cette histoire ! En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur,**

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**Pauu-Aya**


	3. Noël à Poudlard

**Titre :** Seconde chance

**Résumé** : Alors que Remus se réveille dans le corps qu'il avait à 15 ans, il voit une seconde chance lui sourire. Ne tient alors qu'à lui de s'en saisir."

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété intellectuelle de JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser ce qu'elle a créé pour mon plaisir et n'en retire aucun avantage financier.

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

**Rating **: T

**Nombre de chapitres **: 5

**Auteure** : Pauu-Aya

**Bêta** : Epsilon Snape

**Nda **: Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Nous voilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise toujours autant !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours, vos follows et vos fav ! Ca fait très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

-/-

**Chapitre trois**

**Noël à Poudlard**

-/-

L'audience marqua un tournant dans la vie de Remus. Les cours de potions avaient retrouvé une paix relative grâce aux moyens mis en place par Dumbledore, et même si Snape était encore plus taciturne et sec envers Harry et lui, les punitions injustes et les pertes de points excessives avaient cessé. Remus redécouvrit le plaisir de brasser et créer des potions, et s'il n'allait toujours pas de bon coeur à ces cours, l'angoisse sourde et la honte qui le submergeaient auparavant avaient cessé.

Cependant le principal impact qu'eut l'audience sur la vie de Remus fut dans la relation qu'il avait avec les autres. Lui qui, jusqu'à cet événement, avait gardé ses distances avec ses camarades de classe s'était vu passer de plus en de temps à rire avec eux. Il s'était rapproché du Trio d'Or à tel point qu'Hermione lui avait confié un jour, rougissante, qu'elle le voyait désormais comme un ami. Remus en avait été touché et il s'était rendu compte que lui aussi la considérait comme telle. Par la suite, il s'était évidemment demandé ce qu'ils pensaient des autres.

A sa grande surprise, il avait compris qu'il considérait Ron et Harry de la même manière, ainsi que Neville, ou encore Ginny et Luna. Un mois après le procès, à quelques jours des vacances de Noël, il se surprenait à ne presque plus penser à sa vie d'avant et à imaginer de plus en plus un avenir différent. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point ses pensées s'adaptaient à son nouvel environnement.

Malheureusement, avec ces idées étaient venues d'autres, bien moins plaisantes, comme celle qu'il trahissait les Maraudeurs en développant de tels sentiments, ou en oubliant leur vie passée. Quand il se couchait le soir, alors qu'il n'était plus entouré des Gryffondors et qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait l'impression que deux êtres se battaient en lui : l'ancien Remus, celui qui avait trente-six ans, qui avait déjà vécu et travaillé et le nouveau Remus, celui qui appréciait avoir seize ans et rire de choses futiles.

Ce qui lui était le plus douloureux était cet espoir qui renaissait en lui, celui qu'il avait déjà connu, vingt ans auparavant, qui lui faisait croire que, entouré comme il était, il pouvait imaginer un futur différent. Et chaque nouvelle pleine lune était plus dure à vivre, chaque fois que la bête lui rappelait son existence, il se souvenait que tout ça n'était que fumée, qu'une fois qu'il sortirait de Poudlard, il serait comme auparavant : seul, sans travail, paria de la société.

Quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, au milieu de la forêt que créait la Salle sur Demande pour lui, ses idées furent plus noires que jamais. Il s'était blessé à la patte avant dans la nuit alors que son loup-garou, qui ressentait son désarroi, s'était battu contre des fantômes. Sous sa forme humaine, le résultat était que son poignet le faisait atrocement souffrir. Epuisé mentalement et tremblant de fatigue, Remus songea qu'il ferait mieux de tout arrêter. Il en avait assez des désillusions, assez de ne plus savoir qui il était, assez de ce loup qui se réveillait parfois deux fois dans le même mois.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta allongé, nu, sur le sol, mais il finit par se lever, les yeux éteints. Il enfila un t-shirt et un pantaIon sur lesquels il glissa sa cape puis sortit de la Salle sans faire attention aux éventuels élèves qui auraient pu être dans le couloir et se laissa guider par ses pas. Il eut vaguement conscience de croiser des gens sur son passage, qui le regardèrent étrangement, et de passer des portes.

Un museau et le souffle d'un cheval contre son cou le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'il se tenait devant la Forêt Interdite, quelque peu à l'ouest de la cabane d'Hagrid. Le troupeau de Sombral se tenait un peu plus loin dans les arbres presque invisibles, et l'un d'eux s'était approché de lui.

Dans un geste lent, il passa ses bras autour de l'encolure de l'équidé et s'y accrocha désespérément, refermant ses mains sur la crinière sombre. Il posa sa tête sur l'animal et laissa des larmes chaudes et épaisses couler sur ses joues.

\- Je voudrais disparaître de ce monde, murmura-t-il.

Le Sombral souffla une nouvelle fois dans son cou avant de se dégager de son étreinte. Il hennit doucement et posa sa tête sur son torse, puis, d'un geste que Remus trouva particulièrement tendre, l'équidé le poussa en direction du château. Remus recula de quelques pas, ne pouvant résister à la force du Sombral, puis il s'immobilisa en même temps que l'animal.

Ce dernier recula de quelques sabots et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux ambrés du lycanthrope. Une seconde plus tard, il hennissait joyeusement et s'ébrouait, en tapant le sol de ses pattes, puis il partit rejoindre son troupeau, laissant un Remus qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lentement, l'homme fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les portes d'entrées de Poudlard, songeur mais étonnamment serein. Quand il passa les grands pans de bois, il sentit son estomac gronder et se demanda l'heure qu'il était. Il leva la tête et vit que l'immense carillon du château indiquait midi trente. Il hésita entre aller chercher un sandwich aux cuisines ou se confronter au monde et à ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et opta pour le deuxième choix, il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Quand il fit son apparition dans la pièce, poussant légèrement les grandes portes, un brouhaha joyeux s'élevait. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, perdant peu à peu son assurance.

\- Remus ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'il était à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Où étais-tu passé ? Et pourquoi es-tu pieds nus ?

Le loup-garou baissa vivement le regard et vit qu'il n'avait effectivement pas de chaussures et que ses pieds étaient trempés par de la neige fondue.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, fut la seule réponse qu'il put offrir à la jeune femme.

Les Gryffondors se jetèrent des regards inquiets.

\- Rem' ? l'appela doucement Harry. Tout va bien ?

Soudain la bulle de confort dans laquelle semblait nager Remus éclata. Toutes ses pensées refirent surface et il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas partir en courant. Il sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse, ses mains devenir moites et les regards posés sur lui semblaient comme des poids de plus en plus lourds.

\- Oui…, parvint-il à dire, maudissant sa voix tremblante. Je suis fatigué, je devrais retourner à la Salle Commune.

Sans attendre de réactions de la part des autres, il se retourna et s'éloigna rapidement. Alors que jusque-là il n'avait pas ressenti le froid des pavés du château, ces derniers semblaient désormais être des chardons ardents. Remus se mit à courir, sans vraiment savoir la direction qu'il prenait. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pas de courses derrière lui et une voix l'appeler.

Le loup-garou ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à traverser le château. Après des longues minutes, une main lui saisit le poignet, le forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Par Merlin… ce que tu cours vite Rem', déclara Harry, le souffle court et plié en deux.

Remus regardait le brun avec gêne, ne sachant comment réagir. Une voix au fond de lui lui disait de se dégager de l'emprise du brun, mais une autre lui affirmait de rester où il était. Il observait donc Harry reprendre son souffle, en silence, perdu. Ce dernier finit par se relever, les yeux fermés, et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Rem' ? demanda Harry en rouvrant les yeux, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres.

Peut-être était-ce parce que le garçon ne le regardait pas avec inquiétude, ou avec pitié, comme s'il avait été un chiot perdu, mais alors que quelques minutes auparavant il n'avait aucune envie de se confier, Remus en ressentit le besoin.

\- Allons ailleurs, dit Harry en lâchant son poignet.

Remus acquiesça en silence et suivit le brun dans les couloirs. Après plusieurs minutes qu'ils passèrent dans le silence, Harry s'arrêta devant une porte et posa sa baguette au niveau de la serrure. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et il ouvrit la porte.

\- C'est la salle de réunion pour les Capitaines de Quidditch, expliqua Harry tandis qu'il laissait passer Remus devant lui. Elle a été instaurée il y a quelques années apparemment, pour nous permettre de discuter en cas de litiges ou de problèmes liés au sport.

Le loup-garou observa la pièce. Des photos de Quidditch étaient affichées un peu sur tous les murs. Certaines avaient été prises à Poudlard et d'autres représentaient des équipes internationales. Au centre, une table basse ronde avait été installée et était entourée de quatre grands coussins, un pour chaque maison.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur le jaune.

\- Assis-toi, personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. Draine est sur le terrain avec son équipe et je ne vois pas pourquoi Urquhart et Bloom viendraient dans la salle. De toute façon, on les entendrait arriver.

Remus acquiesça et s'installa sur le coussin rouge. Un silence s'installa durant lequel Harry regardait le loup-garou calmement. Ce dernier posait ses yeux partout autour de lui, sauf sur son interlocuteur.

\- Tu sais, intervint Harry, c'est marrant qu'ils aient mis quatre coussins aux couleurs de nos maisons.

Remus se tourna finalement vers le brun, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de « marrant ».

\- Ha, tu me regardes enfin, dit le Capitaine de Quidditch, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Remus rougit légèrement.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est marrant ?

\- Parce que lors de notre première réunion, Draine, la capitaine de Poufsouffle, qui est plutôt tête en l'air, s'est assise sur le vert. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient différents.

Harry rit à ce souvenir.

Elle est, comme moi, Capitaine depuis cette année seulement, et elle était affreusement stressée de faire face à Urquhart et Bloom.

Comment ont-ils réagi ?

Ils n'ont rien dit. Bloom s'est assis sur le rouge et Urquhart sur le jaune. J'ai pris le dernier restant. Depuis, le premier qui arrive s'assoit sur le vert.

A nouveau le silence se fit entre eux deux. Harry continuait de regarder celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme un ami, aussi bizarre cela lui avait-il fait quand il l'avait appelé ainsi la première fois. Le brun était décidé à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Remus se confie à lui.

\- Je crois que j'étais juste fatigué, finit par dire Remus en détournant le regard, honteux de sortir un tel mensonge.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt, quand il avait eu envie de se confier semblait avoir déjà fondu comme neige au soleil.

\- Ha…, marmonna Harry, en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Avec la transformation et la pleine lune, tu sais comment je suis. Ca me fatigue énormément et j'ai eu une nuit particulièrement agitée.

\- Ha…, répéta le brun.

Harry se désintéressa du plafond et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui ambre de Remus. Ce dernier rougit encore plus.

\- Tu peux sortir tout un tas d'âneries sur la pleine lune ou ce que tu veux Rem', si ça te fait de sentir mieux, déclara Harry.

Remus détourna une nouvelle fois le regard.

\- Après tout c'est ce que je fais aussi, continua le brun.

Le loup-garou jeta un œil sur sa droite et vit qu'Harry continuait de le fixer. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ? La vérité ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui je suis, confia Remus dans un murmure, surpris de son propre aveu.

Se laissant glisser sur son coussin, il regarda à son tour le plafond, comme s'il allait y trouver les réponses qu'il recherchait.

\- Il y a en moi deux personnalités, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Je n'arrive plus à savoir qui je suis ni ce que je dois faire.

Remus se trouva étonnement calme alors qu'il livrait le fond de ses pensées.

\- Être ici en tant qu'élève, rire avec vous, suivre des cours, il m'arrive de penser que c'est normal. Puis je me rappelle que ça ne l'est pas, que je ne devrais pas être ici, que j'ai déjà vécu tout ça et que j'ai trente-six ans. Pourtant, plus les jours passent, et moins je me rappelle comment c'était avant. Je ne devrais pas avoir oublié en à peine six mois, et pourtant j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

\- J'ai l'impression de trahir James et Sirius, reprit le loup-garou dans un murmure. J'ai l'impression de trahir celui que j'ai été.

Il termina sa phrase si bas qu'il douta qu'Harry l'eut entendu.

\- Tu ne trahis personne Rem'.

Le loup-garou se crispa et il sentit les larmes poindrent. Il se détesta d'être aussi faible.

\- Tu nous as dit que le Choixpeau avait parlé d'une seconde chance à la rentrée. Tu te souviens ? Peut-être que tu devrais t'accorder la possibilité de la saisir, sans culpabiliser, sans regarder en arrière. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, aucun de nous ne le sait, ça doit être tellement bizarre. Mais pourquoi ne pas te permettre de changer et de tout recommencer ?

\- Je suis un loup-garou, je ne pourrai jamais tout recommencer, protesta faiblement Remus.

\- Je pense que c'est faux, continua Harry. Je pense que si mes parents n'étaient pas morts, si la vie avait été différente avec vous, tu aurais pu vivre comme tout le monde, soutenu et aimé. Je pense que tu t'es interdit beaucoup de choses par toi-même.

Chaque mot du brun ne faisait qu'appuyer ce que Remus savait déjà, mais qu'il avait enfoui tout au fond de lui.

\- Et puis maintenant tu nous as nous, déclara joyeusement Harry en se relevant sur son fauteuil. Hermione, Ron et moi. Et même Susan, je sais qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup, ou tous les autres en fait.

Il offrit un nouveau sourire rayonnant à Remus, puis son visage prit un air sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que la guerre nous réserve, confia-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui de nous survivra, mais pour le moment on est là Rem'. Alors ne te pose pas trop de questions, et profite ! Je suis persuadé que mon parrain et Sirus auraient aimé que tu t'accordes ce droit.

Remus rougit une nouvelle fois. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis plusieurs semaines, rougir à chaque remarque qu'on lui faisait. Assis sur son coussin, il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses pensées, bien moins sombres qu'auparavant. Il savait pertinemment que sa discussion avec Harry l'avait calmé pour le moment et que bientôt reviendrait les idées noires. Pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter.

Il s'endormit ainsi, sous l'œil bienveillant d'Harry. Ce dernier regarda l'heure sur la petite horloge de la salle et grimaça. Treize heures trente, ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure pour le cours de sortilèges. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas réveiller Remus. Il sortit ses affaires de son sac et décida que, quitte à sécher un cours, il en profiterait pour réviser.

Pendant deux heures, il travailla dans le silence, observant parfois Remus à la dérobée. Ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement, le visage détendu et un sourire fin étirait ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et tombaient dans tous les sens. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait, Harry rangea sa plume et son parchemin, puis croisa ses bras sur la table basse. Il posa son menton sur ses mains et fixa Remus du regard.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement alors qu'il pensa que le loup-garou était beau ainsi. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son homosexualité, Harry avait cherché à connaître ses goûts et ses préférences en observant la gente masculine de Poudlard. Après presque quatre mois, il n'était pas plus avancé. Cependant, il s'était toujours refusé de regarder ses amis Gryffondors de cette façon, de peur de se sentir embarassé.

Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à observer Remus, à moitié gêné quand il repensa que ce dernier avait un jour était le meilleur ami de son père.

\- Idiot, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ne viens-tu pas de lui dire de laisser ça derrière lui ?

Le loup-garou avait le visage anguleux et des joues légèrement creusées. Son nez était quelque peu épaté et ses paupières se terminaient par de longs cils. Son teint était légèrement halé comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors pendant l'été. Ses lèvres étaient fines et rouges, et le regard d'Harry s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur ces dernières, se demandant si elles étaient douces.

Cette fois-ci, il rougit furieusement et détourna les yeux, regardant le mur opposé. Remus était son ami, il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Après plusieurs secondes gênantes, il se tourna à nouveau vers son camarade. Ainsi endormi, les traits détendus, personne n'aurait pu deviner quelle tempête de sentiments se jouait dans sa tête. Harry se mit à espérer que Remus arriverait à démêler tout ça et à aller de l'avant.

Depuis le mois de juillet, d'abord dans les lettres qu'ils avaient échangées, puis par leurs nombreux discussions à Poudlard, Harry avait découvert un Remus qu'il ne connaissait pas, sérieux mais rieur, timide mais passionné, à l'écoute de tous et d'un soutien indéfectible. Si les véritables sourires du loup-garou étaient rares, ils n'en étaient pas moins chaleureux.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent. Oui, il espérait sincèrement que son ami allât de l'avant, et peut-être qu'ainsi, il verrait plus souvent cette expression sur le visage du châtain.

-/-

\- JOYEUX NOËL !

Les verres tintèrent autour de l'unique table qui rassemblait les quelques habitants restés à Poudlard pour les vacances. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine cette année à se retrouver pour manger le repas de Noël. Remus, Harry et une deuxième année représentaient les Gryffondors. Il y avait ensuite deux Poufsouffle, un Serpentard et cinq Serdaigle. Les autres présents étaient les professeurs de Poudlard, même si certains, comme le Maître des Potions, brillaient par leur absence.

Harry et Remus avaient ainsi passé les premiers jours de leurs vacances ensemble. Hermione était retournée chez ses parents et Ron chez les Weasley. Ces derniers avaient proposé à Harry et Remus de passer les fêtes avec eux, mais quand le premier avait appris que le loup-garou avait décliné l'offre, il en avait fait de même, s'excusant auprès de Ron. Le roux avait balayé ses excuses d'une main.

\- C'est bien que tu restes avec lui, avait-il dit avec une maturité qui lui devenait de plus en plus habituelle. Il ne semble pas aller très bien en ce moment.

Hermione avait proposé de rester elle aussi, mais Harry lui avait dit qu'elle devait profiter de ses parents et qu'ils se débrouilleraient très bien tous les deux. La jeune femme était donc rentrée chez elle.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de vos vacances jeunes gens ? demanda Dumbledore aux élèves.

Sans grande surprise, les Serdaigle annoncèrent qu'ils avaient déjà prévu des séances de révisions, et quand le Serpentard dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ils lui proposèrent de les rejoindre. Le garçon rougit et accepta vivement. Les Poufsouffle n'avaient rien de décidé mais pensaient profiter des deux semaines à venir pour décompresser et profiter de la neige qui recouvrait le parc.

Les têtes se tournèrent ensuite vers les Gryffondors. La plus jeune d'eux trois rougit de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

\- Je dois rattraper mon retard, j'ai beaucoup de mal en potions et en métamorphoses.

Minerva sourit à sa jeune élève et lui proposa de lui donner des cours particuliers, au grand plaisir de celle-ci. Elle se vit aussi offrir la possibilité de se joindre aux Serdaigle.

\- Et vous Messieurs ? demanda Albus à l'attention d'Harry et Remus.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de ça, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient attirer par l'idée de réviser.

\- La raison et le fait d'être entouré de professeurs me poussent à dire que je vais passer mes vacances à réviser, dit Harry, d'un ton mutin. Mais comme je n'en ai absolument pas envie, je pense organiser mes journées selon cinq choses.

Remus le regardait, les yeux rieurs, de même que certains professeurs.

\- Et qu'elles sont-elles ? s'enquit le directeur, amusé.

\- Manger, dormir, lézarder dans la salle commune, trainer sur le terrain de Quidditch, manger.

Sa réponse fit rire une grande partie de l'assemblée. Après plusieurs minutes, la tablée attendit la réponse de Remus. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry, songeur, puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Ce programme me va bien aussi, à condition que tu ne me forces pas à monter sur un balai.

De nouveaux rires s'élevèrent puis tous se jetèrent sur les plats qui étaient apparus sur la table. Une ambiance joyeuse régnait entre les élèves et les professeurs. Plus d'une heure et demi plus tard, Remus et Harry furent les premiers à quitter la table. Le brun prétexta que maintenant qu'il avait rempli un premier de ses objectifs – c'est-à-dire manger – il avait la ferme intention de mettre à exécution un deuxième, soit dormir ou ne rien faire. Il ne savait pas encore très bien.

Finalement, ils ne firent ni l'un ni l'autre. Remus avait envie de prendre l'air, et comme le soleil était haut dans le ciel, réchauffant quelque peu cette journée de décembre, Harry décida qu'ils iraient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il attrapa son balai, enfila une tenue de circonstances et ils quittèrent le château en discutant joyeusement.

Tandis qu'Harry s'envolait, le châtain partit s'asseoir au pied de l'une des tours, à l'abri du vent. Il fit disparaître la neige d'un mouvement de baguette et posa une couverture sur le sol. Une fois installé, il sortit un livre de son sac et s'adossa au mur de bois. Il ne se plongea cependant pas immédiatement dans sa lecture, observant Harry qui était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Ce dernier avait ramené un vif d'or avec lui et l'avait laissé s'envoler juste avant de monter sur son balai. Il le cherchait maintenant du regard en effectuant de petits cercles. Remus le vit arborer un sourire satisfait avant de filer à toute vitesse à l'opposé du terrain de Quidditch. Pendant plus de deux heures, Harry vola ainsi, effectuant diverses figures, plus ou moins dangereuses et impressionnantes.

Remus était épaté de le voir ainsi. Le garçon était tout à fait différent de quand il volait en match, il semblait plus libre. Son sourire ne le quitta pas une seconde et quand il se posa à quelques mètres du loup-garou, ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie contenue.

\- Tu n'as pas trop froid ? demanda vivement Harry en accourant vers lui.

Remus secoua la tête négativement en lui souriant gentiment.

\- La magie permet des miracles dans ce genre de situation.

Face au regard interrogateur du brun, il expliqua :

\- Sort de réchauffement.

\- Oh, je n'y pense jamais.

Harry rit légèrement et fit un mouvement de tête vers le livre que tenait Remus.

\- C'est bien ?

Le loup-garou baissa son regard sur l'ouvrage qu'il tenait. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lu une ligne et qu'il avait passé son temps à regarder le brun. Heureusement qu'il avait auparavant parcouru la moitié du livre, si ce dernier était resté ouvert à la première page, Harry s'en serait sûrement rendu compte.

\- Euh oui, dit-il en rougissant quelque peu.

\- C'est sur quoi ? s'enquit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Créatures de l'Atlantide, entre mythe moldu et réalité sorcière.

\- Ça a l'air intéressant.

Remus acquiesça avant de fermer le volume et de le ranger dans son sac. Harry lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever et il s'en saisit.

\- Waouh ! Sort de réchauffement ou pas, tes mains sont gelées Rem' ! s'exclama le brun. Allez, on rentre. Je prendrai une douche au dortoir.

Il partit en direction du château, tirant Remus derrière lui. Quand ils passèrent les portes de l'entrée, la neige, qui avait recommencé à tomber, avait déposé une couche de blanc sur leurs cheveux et ils tremblaient de froid. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Tour Gryffondor, avant d'être attrapé par Rusard qui ne manqueraient pas de les réprimander pour la neige fondue qui avaient coulé sur le sol.

\- Je file à la douche, fit Harry quand ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Remus acquiesça et partit s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Il posa son sac à côté de lui et tendit ses mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'entrée de leur Salle Commune s'ouvrait à nouveau pour laisser passer leur camarade de deuxième année. Le loup-garou lui sourit mais cette dernière rougit et s'enfuit dans son dortoir.

\- Eh bien, tu fais peur à la gente féminine, rit Harry qui descendait au même moment les marches de leur dortoir.

\- Je lui ai juste souri, protesta Remus.

\- Alors c'est ton charme naturel qui l'a intimidée, se moqua le brun en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

Remus lui envoya un coussin à la figure, ce qui fit rire encore plus son ami. Un silence confortable s'installa, de ceux qui étaient nés entre eux depuis leur discussion, une semaine plus tôt. Le loup-garou se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers leur dortoir sous l'œil interrogatif d'Harry. Le brun le vit disparaître dans l'escalier de pierre puis revenir à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

Remus se rapprocha d'Harry et tendit un petit paquet cubique, de quelques centimètres, à Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

Le brun lui lança un regard surpris. Ils avaient ouvert leurs cadeaux le matin, Remus découvrant avec plaisir et étonnement que de nombreux cadeaux avaient été disposés devant son lit. Les deux adolescents avaient passé plus d'une heure à ouvrir chacun des paquets, commentant ce qu'ils avaient reçu. Harry avait déjà obtenu un livre de la part du lycanthrope et ne s'était pas attendu à un deuxième présent.

\- Je voulais te le donner personnellement, se justifia Remus.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et regarda Harry déchirer le papier kraft qui emballait le cadeau. Une petite boite en bois clair fut révélée. Le brun leva les yeux vers Remus, un air interrogateur sur le visage, puis reposa son regard sur le cadeau, ouvrant lentement le couvercle.

Un bracelet de nylon bleu marine et à l'attache en laiton était disposé sur une petite mousse noire. Le nylon avait été enroulé sur lui-même pour ressembler à cordage marin et l'attache avait la forme d'un vif d'or. Pour le fermer, il suffisait de glisser le corps du vif entre le nylon doublé et les deux ailes maintenaient le tout en place.

\- C'est magnifique Rem', souffla Harry en prenant le bijou dans sa main.

Il l'accrocha à son poignet et l'observa en le faisant tourner.

\- Merci, reprit le brun en levant son regard vers Remus. Mais je n'ai rien pour toi, je t'ai donné mon seul cadeau ce matin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attendais rien. Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

Harry le remercia une nouvelle, gêné de n'avoir rien à offrir en retour.

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien, continua Remus. Je voulais te remercier pour la dernière fois.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! protesta vivement le brun. Je t'ai juste écouté.

Remus ne répondit rien et sourit simplement à son ami, puis il attrapa son sac et sortit son livre, avant de se plonger dans la lecture. Harry grommela quelques secondes, les joues rouges, puis joua en silence avec son bracelet.

\- Dis Remus ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

\- Hum ?

\- On se posait la question avec les autres… est-ce que Susan et toi vous êtes ensemble ?

Le lycanthrope en lâcha le livre qu'il tenait. Il se tourna brusquement vers le brun, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je… Quoi ? Non ! bégaya-t-il.

\- Oh…

Harry regardait le feu et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, quand il s'en aperçut, le brun reprit un visage impassible.

\- C'est une fille chouette pourtant, dit-il en se tournant vers Remus.

\- Susan est une fille très sympa et c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup discuter avec elle, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. De toute façon, je crois qu'elle aime beaucoup un septième année de Serdaigle.

\- Tu penses que Ron et Hermione vont finir par se mettre ensemble ? demanda alors Harry. Bien que je ne comprenne vraiment pas ce que 'Mione lui trouve.

\- Ah oui Ron n'est pas ton style ? se moqua Remus, un air mutin sur le visage.

\- Euurgh ! Arrête ! s'exclama le brun. C'est mon meilleur ami, je n'ose même pas imaginer… argh !

Remus éclata de rire en voyant la grimace de dégoût que faisait Harry, ce dernier joignit finalement son rire à celui du loup-garou.

\- Sérieusement, Ron est un glouton, tête en l'air et qui n'apporte pas une once d'intérêt à ses études. Qu'est-ce que Hermione lui trouve ?

\- Tu es d'une gentillesse incommensurable envers tes amis Harry, souffla Remus, narquois.

\- Je suis objectif, c'est tout.

Remus rit une nouvelle fois puis sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Il parait que les opposés s'attirent, déclara-t-il.

\- Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Harry soupira et regarda à nouveau les flammes devant lui. La voix de Remus, intriguée, le tira de ses pensées.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton style ?

Le brun rougit brusquement mais ne détourna pas son regard.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, mentit-il en bégayant.

\- Vraiment ? rit Remus. Il n'y a personne dans ce château à qui tu portes de l'intérêt ?

Harry aurait souhaité disparaître quelque part, loin, peut-être au Guatemala. Il secoua la tête négativement, le visage brûlant et cramoisi. Le rire de Remus retentit à ses côtés, clair et joyeux. Le brun l'observa à la dérobée et rougit encore plus.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Remus entre deux rires. C'est juste que ta réaction est en totale contradiction avec tes paroles.

Le brun grogna avant de regarder son ami, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me le dire quand tu seras prêt.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Et toi ? Quel est ton style ?

Remus réfléchit un instant, jouant avec les pages du livre qu'il avait sur les genoux.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par un type particulier, finit-il par déclarer. J'ai longtemps estimé que je ne méritais pas quelqu'un, et qu'à cause de ma condition, personne ne s'intéresserait à moi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le lycanthrope ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il regarda à son tour l'âtre de la cheminée et continua :

\- Maintenant, c'est différent. Je commence à me dire que j'ai peut-être le droit d'y croire et que peu importe le physique de la personne que j'aimerai, tant qu'il ou elle m'acceptera comme je suis.

\- Il ou elle ? s'étrangla Harry.

\- Je te l'ai dit, rit Remus. Je n'ai pas de type particulier, et ça s'applique au genre.

\- Oh.

Le brun sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite. Il se détourna une nouvelle fois et cacha son visage dans sa main. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter joyeusement, de tout et de rien, puis descendirent prendre le repas avec les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait toujours une seule table autour de laquelle ils se retrouvèrent.

C'était étrange pour tous de discuter entre eux, alors qu'ils ne l'avaient presque jamais fait avant les vacances, cependant après quelques minutes de flottements les discussions se firent animées et les rires s'élevèrent régulièrement. Après le dessert, l'étudiant de Serpentard surprit tout le monde en proposant aux autres de faire un Pendu Réutilisable, jeu qu'il avait obtenu de son oncle comme cadeau de Noël. Ils passèrent donc leur soirée dans la Grande Salle sous la supervision des Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick.

Le reste des vacances se passa calmement. Le matin, Harry et Remus restaient la plupart du temps dans la Salle Commune, discutant, jouant ou, bien qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas le faire, révisant. Ils descendaient ensuite manger avec les autres élèves et passaient souvent bien plus longtemps que nécessaire dans la Grande Salle.

Quand il ne neigeait pas, Harry passait l'après-midi sur le terrain de Quidditch, parfois accompagné d'un ou plusieurs autres élèves. Le brun prenait énormément de plaisir à enseigner la bonne façon de se tenir sur un balai ou de nouvelles figures aux plus jeunes.

Harry réussit aussi à faire monter Remus sur un balai quelques fois. Ce dernier découvrit qu'il ne détestait pas voler autant qu'il le pensait. La patience du brun quand il avait voltigé à peine à un mètre du sol, ses conseils pour qu'il se sentît mieux et les sourires d'encouragements qu'il lui avait offert avait fait découvrir le vol d'une nouvelle façon à Remus.

Quand le temps ne le permettait pas, ils remontaient dans la Salle Commune ou se baladaient dans le château, discutant avec les fantômes et les tableaux. Enfin, le soir, les petits groupes qu'ils formaient tous se réunissaient après manger pour jouer au Pendu Réutilisable ou d'autres jeux venus de la boutique des Weasley.

Chacun d'eux savaient que dès la rentrée, ils repartiraient chacun de leur côté, mais ils profitaient tous de cette trêve momentanée. Ils décidèrent de passer le Nouvel An ensemble, demandant l'autorisation à Dumbledore d'organiser le Réveillon dans l'une des Salles Communes. Le directeur accepta, ravi d'assister à une telle entente. Il fut décidé que la fête se passerait chez les Poufsouffle, juste à côté des cuisines, et que les élèves dormiraient tous là-bas.

Quand vint le soir du Nouvel An, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle des jaune et noir. Le repas avait été servi directement sur une table au milieu de la pièce et pour l'occasion, les verres des plus grands étaient remplis de Bierraubeurre. Les deux élèves de deuxième année avaient essayé de se servir du breuvage, mais ce dernier s'était immédiatement évaporé, à leur grande déception. Les élèves s'étaient amusés un moment à imaginer les elfes de maison, tapis dans l'ombre, les épiant grâce à ils ne savaient quelle magie, afin de vérifier qui pouvait boire quoi.

Quand minuit sonna, ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne année, criant et riant.

\- On fait un jeu ! s'exclama alors Bree, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

Quelques-uns acquiescèrent mais Aldan, un Serdaigle, protesta.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, la moitié d'entre nous ne pourrons pas boire.

\- Peu importe, intervint Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui compte c'est de nous amuser non ?

Des exclamations s'élevèrent pour approuver les paroles du brun. Après un petit vote, ils se décidèrent à jouer à une variante du « Je n'ai jamais » que Bree nomma « J'ai déjà fait à Poudlard ». Le concept était assez simple : il fallait dire quelque chose qu'ils avaient déjà fait depuis le début de leur scolarité, et ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais fait avait obligation de remédier à ça sur le champ ou de réaliser une action.

En raison des élèves assez jeunes présents, ils se mirent d'accord pour que chacun puisse refuser une action et chaque action devait pouvoir être faite dans la Salle Commune ou proche de celle-ci. Ce fut Bree qui étrenna son jeu.

J'ai déjà… réfléchit-elle. Je suis déjà entrée dans le dortoir du sexe opposé.

Sans grande surprise tout le monde but une gorgée de son verre, sauf Eli, la plus jeune des Gryffondor. Cette dernière rougit sous les moqueries gentilles de ses aînées, et Bree lui annonça qu'elle devait donc entrer dans les dortoirs des garçons de Poufsouffle. Eli refusa vivement jusqu'à ce que les Serdaigle remettent en question son courage de Gryffondor. Tremblante, mais déterminée, elle suivit Bree dans le dortoir.

Elle en ressortit, encore plus rouge qu'avant mais les exclamations et les sifflements qui l'accueillirent la revigorèrent. Elle fit un « V » avec ses doigts, déclenchant les rires de ses comparses. Eli fut donc la suivante à avouer quelque chose, puis vint le tour de Remus, du jeune Serpentard et ainsi de suite.

J'ai déjà embrassé un garçon, déclara Harry quand ce fut à lui, ravi de son effet de surprise.

Personne ne réagit jusqu'à ce que Eli, rougissante, boive dans son verre, rapidement suivie de Remus, Aldan et presque toutes les filles du groupe. Ce fut assez drôle de voir les trois autres garçons apposer leur droit de véto pour cette action.

Vous êtes pas drôles les gars ! s'exclama Bree en riant.

La soirée s'écoula ainsi, bercée par les rires et les exclamations choquées des uns et des autres. Quand il fut presque trois heures du matin, ils décidèrent de mettre fin à leur petite fête. Les plus jeunes partirent se coucher immédiatement et Harry, Bree, Remus et Aldan restèrent pour ranger un peu la salle. Ils savaient tous les quatre que ce n'était pas nécessaire et que les elfes s'en occuperaient, mais ils voulaient au moins remettre tous les meubles en place.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle était presque intégralement rangée.

\- Je vais me coucher, souffla Bree, avec un signe de mains pour les garçons.

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent.

\- On devrait faire pareil, souffla Harry en s'étirant.

Aldan, Remus et lui se dirigèrent donc vers la porte menant au dortoir des garçons, mais juste avant qu'ils n'y entrent, le Serdaigle s'arrêta.

\- Harry ? appela-t-il doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Le brun acquiesça et fit un sourire à Remus avant de suivre Aldan. Ce dernier s'arrêta près de la porte d'entrée de la Salle Commune, l'air gêné.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit le Gryffondor, inquiet.

Aldan lui sourit, hésitant, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Alors euh… tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de question.

\- Euh… ouais, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Aldan s'approcha de lui et Harry sentit son cœur accélérer. Le visage du Serdaigle était vraiment très proche du sien et dans ses yeux se reflétait la flamme d'une bougie derrière Harry. Le brun ne sut pas réellement s'il voulait ce qui allait sans nul doute arriver. D'un point de vue purement physique, Aldan l'attirait. Il avait un beau visage, des cheveux châtains coupés courts et ses yeux bleus étaient très beaux. Le regard d'Harry s'abaissa sur les lèvres rouges de l'adolescent et il eut soudain très envie de les embrasser.

Lentement, il rompit la distance qui le séparait d'Aldan. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et Harry eut à peine besoin de lever le visage pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du Serdaigle. Le baiser fut d'abord très doux, puis, leurs deux cerveaux grisés par le peu d'alcool qu'ils avaient bu, ils l'approfondirent. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou d'Aldan et ce dernier le rapprocha de son torse en posant sa main dans son dos. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent puis se mêlèrent, fiévreusement.

Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Harry avait le souffle court et son visage le brûlait. Il essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais son cerveau semblait avoir fondu. Aldan repartit à l'attaque de ses lèvres, et le Gryffondor répondit au baiser. C'était sensuel et ça l'excitait indéniablement, mais au moment où Aldan passait une main sous son t-shirt, le visage de Remus s'imposa dans l'esprit du brun.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Harry en se reculant, sa paume posée sur le torse du Serdaigle.

Ce dernier sembla reprendre ses esprits au même moment et il recula à son tour.

\- Désolé Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- Non, non. C'est moi aussi, bégaya Harry.

Un silence gênant pesa entre eux.

\- Ecoute Aldan, tu es surement un mec très bien, déclara Harry. Et franchement, tu embrasses très bien, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- C'est Remus hein ? demanda le Serdaigle avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ? Je… non. Pas du tout, réfuta le brun, avant d'ajouter, timidement, ça se voit tant que ça ?

Aldan rigola légèrement.

\- Non, rassure-toi. J'ai juste l'œil pour ça.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Harry.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de venir en premier lieu.

Sur ces paroles, Aldan lui sourit une nouvelle fois puis s'éloigna, laissant Harry seul. A quelques mètres de la porte du dortoir, il se retourna.

\- J'ai menti, s'exclama le Serdaigle. Je sais ce qu'il m'a pris.

Face à l'air interrogateur du Gryffondor, il s'expliqua.

\- Je t'ai toujours trouvé très attirant, Harry. Et tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Il se retourna avec un geste de la main pour le Gryffondor et disparut derrière la porte. Harry fixa un moment le vide devant lui puis décida d'aller se coucher à son tour. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit que des lits de camps avaient été disposés en son centre. Il s'allongea tout habillé dans celui à côté de Remus et essaya de ne plus penser à ce qui venait d'arriver. Dos à son ami, il ne vit pas le regard ambre et brillant posé sur lui.

**-/-**

**Et voilà qui clot ce chapitre ! **

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre de Seconde Chance, **

**A bientôt, **

**Pauu-Aya**


	4. Aveux

**Titre :** Seconde chance

**Résumé : **Alors que Remus se réveille dans le corps qu'il avait à 15 ans, il voit une seconde chance lui sourire. Ne tient alors qu'à lui de s'en saisir."

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété intellectuelle de JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser ce qu'elle a créé pour mon plaisir et n'en retire aucun avantage financier.

**Pairing : **Slash, Yaoi

**Rating :** T

**Nombre de chapitres : **5

**Auteure : **Pauu-Aya

**Bêta :** Epsilon Snape

**Nda : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de Seconde Chance !

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favs ! Je sais que je le répète toutes les semaines, mais c'est parce que c'est vraiment chouette de voir à quel point cette histoire est bien reçue !

Merci à Elendil et Aya31 pour vos reviews ! Comme vous n'avez pas de compte ff, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre, mais comme pour toutes les reviews laissées, ça me fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**-/-**

**Chapitre quatre**

**Aveux**

**-/-**

Le soleil de février était bas dans le ciel et éblouissait les spectateurs du match de Quidditch. Cela ne les empêchait pourtant pas d'encourager les équipes qui s'affrontaient dans le ciel. Les rouge et or affrontaient les bleu et bronze pour la deuxième fois. Les premiers avaient gagné le premier match de justesse, leur gardien avait dû quitter le terrain pour blessure et les Serdaigle avait enchainé les buts. Finalement, Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or juste à temps. Ils avaient gagné cent quatre-vingt à cent soixante.

Ce match retour était bien moins équilibré. L'équipe des Gryffondors était plus organisée et leurs joueurs étaient meilleurs, ils menaient de soixante-dix points. Après une heure et quart de jeu, le vif ne s'était montré que deux fois et aucun des deux Attrapeurs n'avaient pu s'en saisir.

Dans les tribunes, Remus ainsi que tous les autres encourageaient vivement leur équipe.

\- Les Poursuiveurs Serdaigle se passent le Souaffle, hurlait Colin dans le micro. Helpinks, June, Helpnks encore. Ouuh ! Ce n'est pas passé loin de Weasley, mais elle n'a pas réussi à s'en emparer. C'est maintenant au tour d'Holmes de s'emparer de la balle. Elle se rapproche très vite des anneaux des Gryffondors. Marthy arrivera-t-il à éviter ce but ?

Les Gryffondors retinrent leur souffle. Marthy était un élève de cinquième année, très bon Gardien, mais après une heure et quart de jeu, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

\- HOLMES MARQUE ! hurla Colin. Dix points supplémentaires pour les Serdaigle. Mais que se passe-t-il du côté des Attrapeurs ? Auraient-ils vu le vif d'or ?

Tous cherchèrent des yeux les deux joueurs, se désintéressant momentanément du Souaffle. Harry et Piers, l'attrapeuse de septième année de l'équipe bleu et bronze, étaient en train de monter en piquer, haut dans le ciel. Ils avaient tous les deux le même balai et allaient à peu près à la même vitesse. De là où ils étaient, les spectateurs ne pouvaient apercevoir le vif d'or mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la petite balle volait devant eux.

Soudainement, les attrapeurs braquèrent et redescendirent avec une vitesse phénoménale, penchés sur leur balai. Ils passèrent devant la tour où se tenait Remus et les autres, déclenchant des cris de surprise et de frayeurs, puis virèrent sur la droite. Le loup-garou suivait son ami des yeux. Se faisant, il aperçut, dans la tour à côté de la sienne, Aldan.

Son regard lâcha le Gryffondor et resta fixé sur le Serdaigle tandis que les images du jour de l'an lui revenaient en tête. Ce soir-là, quand Aldan avait demandé à Harry s'il pouvait lui parler, Remus n'était pas rentré dans le dortoir immédiatement, voulant s'assurer que tout irait bien. Il avait donc assisté de loin au baiser qu'avaient échangé les deux adolescents.

Quand il avait vu Harry briser de lui-même la distance entre le Serdaigle et lui, Remus ne s'était pas attendu aux émotions qui l'avaient traversé, un mélange de douleur et de trahison, puis quand les deux adolescents s'étaient séparés avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, le loup-garou n'avait pu en supporter plus. Il était rentré dans le dortoir et s'était couché sur l'un des lits de camps, le cœur battant à tout rompre et une furieuse envie d'hurler.

Il avait attendu de longues minutes que son ami vînt se coucher alors que jalousie et culpabilité menaient un rude combat dans sa tête. Jalousie parce qu'en voyant les deux garçons s'approcher l'un de l'autre, Remus avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour le brun. Culpabilité parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un dont il n'aurait jamais dû et parce que, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir pour son ami.

Quand Aldan était entré dans la pièce, suivi de peu par Harry, Remus avait eu l'impression que son cœur explosait en mille morceaux. Il avait regardé le brun dormir de longues heures, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, maudissant l'espoir qui était né chez lui ces derniers mois et qui lui avait fait croire qu'il avait aussi le droit au bonheur.

Après ça, il avait vu Aldan et Harry se rapprocher. Alors que leur petit groupe avait éclaté une fois la rentrée passée, les deux garçons avaient gardé contact, se saluant entre les cours, parlant dans les couloirs. Parfois l'un venait discuter à la table de la Grande Salle de l'autre. Si cette amitié avait d'abord surpris nombreux élèves, Gryffondors et Serdaigle l'avaient accepté sans problème.

Harry ne leur en avait pas dit plus sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient, mais pour Remus, qui avait assisté à leur premier baiser, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Depuis, le loup-garou s'était éloigné lentement d'Harry, ne souhaitant pas gâcher le bonheur de son ami avec son humeur maussade.

\- Allez Harry ! s'exclama Hermione à ses côtés, le sortant de ses pensées.

Remus détacha son regard du Serdaigle et ses yeux trouvèrent les deux attrapeurs, qui étaient à nouveaux très haut dans le ciel, à tel point que le loup-garou n'arrivait plus à distinguer qui était qui. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus en fort dans les gradins, et même les autres joueurs sur le terrain s'étaient interrompus, encourageant leurs attrapeurs. Il était rare qu'une course poursuite durât aussi longtemps à Poudlard.

Soudain, des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent et Remus écarquilla les yeux de peur. Harry venait de lâcher des mains son manche et se retournait, dos vers le sol. Son balai fit un arc de cercle et le Gryffondor tomba à pic, tête vers le sol, les bras tendus devant lui, puis il rattrapa son manche d'une main, l'autre tendue devant lui. Piers de son côté, avait fait un demi-tour, mais la manœuvre, aussi folle qu'impressionnante d'Harry, avait fait perdre de nombreux centimètres au Serdaigle.

Piers tenta de combler la distance qui les séparait, en vain. Tous virent la main d'Harry se refermer sur un éclat brillant alors qu'ils se rapprochaient à toute vitesse du terrain. Le brun fit une vrille et redressa son balai pour se remettre droit. Il était à quelques mètres seulement d'un des anneaux des Gryffondors. Un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, les yeux pétillants d'adrénaline, il leva son poing en l'air et hurla.

\- GRYFFONDOR GAGNE ! cria Colin, bien que le public l'entendit à peine tellement le stade était bruyant.

Harry fut rejoint par toute son équipe, riant, puis l'équipe fit un tour pour saluer les spectateurs. Quand ils passèrent devant la tour où se tenait Aldan, Remus vit Harry lui tirer la langue très puérilement. L'autre secoua la tête dans un désespoir feint avant d'éclater de rire. Le loup-garou assista à cet échange, impuissant. Il dut faire une tête qui en disait long sur ses pensées parce qu'Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda, inquiète.

\- Tout va bien Remus ? s'enquit-elle.

Remus se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Oui… Oui, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Oh, s'exclama Hermione. C'est vrai que c'est bientôt la pleine lune.

Le loup-garou acquiesça.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer te reposer avant que la Salle Commune soit envahie.

\- Tu as raison. A tout à l'heure.

Remus sourit à la brune et descendit les marches de la tour, se maudissant une nouvelle fois. Sur le chemin du retour, il dépassa quelques autres élèves qui avaient eux aussi décidé de rentrer avant tout le monde. Il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il fit demi-tour et décida qu'il irait se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande. Après tout, celle-ci apparaissait pour les gens dans le besoin et en ce moment précis, Remus avait affreusement besoin d'être loin d'un certain brun aux yeux verts.

Quand il en ressortit, deux heures plus tard, reposé à défaut d'être apaisé, il eut la surprise de trouver Harry adossé à la tapisserie faisant face à la porte. Remus se figea, interloqué de voir son ami.

\- Je me disais bien que tu serais là, intervint Harry en se redressant. Tu n'étais ni dans la Salle Commune, ni dans ton lit, ni à la bibliothèque, et ce n'est pas ton genre d'aller tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un semi-rire, puis son visage se fit sérieux et soucieux.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose Rem' ? Si c'est le cas, dis-moi juste ce que c'est, que je puisse me justifier ou m'excuser, mais ne continue pas à m'éviter comme ça. S'il te plait.

Le ton désespéré du brun toucha comme il étonna Remus. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry avait remarqué son comportement.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, soupira Remus en refermant la porte de la salle derrière lui.

Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle sans accorder un regard à Harry, mais ce dernier attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama Harry avec force.

\- Rien, grogna le loup-garou.

Harry resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le bras de Remus.

\- Regarde-moi Remus, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me répéter que je n'ai rien fait.

Le lycanthrope tourna son visage pour planter ses iris dans celles émeraudes, déterminé à lui répondre que tout allait bien. Cependant, quand Remus vit la lueur inquiète qui dansait dans les yeux d'Harry, sa gorge se serra et il ne réussit pas à dire le moindre mot.

\- Tu es comme ça depuis le jour de l'an, reprit Harry. J'ai fait quelque chose ce soir-là ? Je t'ai blessé ? C'est parce que j'ai dit à tout le monde que j'avais déjà embrassé un garçon ?

La voix du brun se brisa sur ses derniers mots et Remus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non ! protesta-t-il vivement. Non ce n'est pas du tout à cause de ça.

\- Alors quoi ? souffla Harry.

Remus ferma les yeux et se dégagea lentement de la prise de son ami.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ? Je te promets que ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps.

\- D'accord, concéda Harry, vexé.

Le loup-garou fit demi-tour puis ils se mirent en marche, en silence. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient devant la Grande Salle sans avoir prononcer un mot et les autres Gryffondor se jetèrent des regards inquiets quand ils virent que les deux adolescents ne se parlaient pas.

Pendant tout le repas, Dean, Ron et Seamus essayèrent de détendre l'atmosphère en faisant des blagues mais ni Remus, ni Harry ne rirent. Finalement, les Gryffondors discutèrent de leur côté, laissant les deux adolescents tranquilles. Une fois son dessert avalé, Harry se leva brusquement, prit son sac, puis partit d'un pas rapide.

Les autres le regardèrent faire, étonné, puis se tournèrent vers Remus. Ce dernier gardait inlassablement le nez dans son assiette, morose.

\- Je vais le voir, déclara Hermione.

Elle se leva à son tour, prit elle aussi ses affaires puis courut pour rattraper son meilleur ami. Quand elle fut sortie de la Grande Salle, elle regarda de tous les côtés, mais Harry n'était déjà plus là. Elle jura dans un murmure et décida d'opter pour la Salle Commune. Au pire, si le brun n'était pas là-bas, elle irait récupérer la carte des Mauraudeurs dans sa malle pour le trouver.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de mettre à exécution sa deuxième pensée. Quand elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle vit qu'Harry était assis sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. Le garçon regardait les flammes devant lui, songeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit tristement. La brune saisit l'une des mains de son meilleur ami en signe de réconfort.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry dans un haussement d'épaules. Tu as vu comme il m'évite depuis la fin des vacances ? Je suis allé lui demander si j'avais fait quelque chose, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- Oui, on l'a remarqué avec les autres aussi. On se disait que vous vous étiez peut-être disputés, ou quelque chose du genre, pendant les vacances.

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

\- Alors peut-être qu'il déprime à nouveau, murmura Hermione, le visage peiné. Ça lui correspond, s'éloigner pour qu'on ne remarque pas qu'il va mal, alors que c'est le premier indice qui nous le fait comprendre.

Ils laissèrent échapper un léger rire, puis un silence s'installa entre eux. Harry replongea son regard dans les flammes.

\- Vous vous ressemblez sur ce point Harry, reprit sa meilleure amie. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, au lieu d'en parler pour qu'on vous aide, vous vous refermez sur vous-mêmes. Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps, il finira par venir nous parler.

\- Tu nous connais bien hein ? dit le brun avec un sourire désolé pour son amie. Tu as tant de choses à faire de ton côté, et tu continues de prendre soin de nous. Tu es vraiment merveilleuse 'Mione.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement avant de donner une tape légère sur la cuisse d'Harry, riant de gêne. Ils se turent à nouveau, profitant simplement de la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Dis Harry.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Ron et moi on est vraiment fait pour être ensemble ?

Le brun se tourna vivement vers sa meilleure amie, estomaqué. Cette dernière n'avait jamais exprimé aussi clairement cette pensée. Il cligna des yeux rapidement.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça soudainement ?

Hermione détourna les yeux pour fixer leurs mains liées.

\- Je me demande si je ne suis pas attirée par Remus, avoua-t-elle si bas qu'Harry crut avoir mal entendu.

Le myocarde du brun rata un battement quand l'information fut traitée par son cerveau et il se crispa légèrement. Hermione, qui interpréta mal sa réaction, tenta de se justifier.

\- Je veux dire… je ne sais pas en fait. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que j'appréciais Ron, l'année dernière, je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'on n'est pas fait pour aller ensemble. Il me fait rire et je me sens bien en sa présence, mais on est vraiment différent. Avec Remus c'est différent… Il aime autant étudier que moi, on discute beaucoup des livres qu'on lit et c'est vraiment intéressant.

Harry regardait sa meilleure amie entre gêne et compassion. Il détestait entendre ça de sa part alors que lui-même était attiré par le loup-garou, mais il comprenait le dilemme d'Hermione.

\- Tu sais, je crois que tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions, lui dit Harry. Tu dis que Ron et toi êtes différents et pas fait pour être ensemble, mais la manière dont tu m'en parles me fait penser que tu en as juste peur. Si tu as peur que ce soit le cas, c'est que tu aimerais que ça marche entre vous et si tu veux que ça marche entre vous, c'est que tu l'aimes non ? Je ne sais pas, ma vision est peut-être étriquée et je raconte peut-être des bêtises mais est-ce que Remus t'intéresse vraiment de ce point de vue-là ? Ou est-ce que tu ne te dis pas juste que ça serait la solution de facilité, parce que vous vous ressemblez ?

Hermione écoutait attentivement Harry, tandis que les mots du brun faisaient écho dans son cœur.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec Ron, ça ne sera pas toujours facile, continua le brun. Mais il a vraiment gagné en maturité et je crois qu'il aimerait aussi discuter avec toi de tes livres et des cours. Il a juste trop peur de paraître idiot à tes côtés. S'il parle si souvent de Quidditch, c'est juste que c'est l'un des rares sujets qu'il maîtrise et sur lequel il peut t'apprendre des trucs.

La brune rougit légèrement. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et vit qu'il lui souriait tendrement.

\- Mais si tu penses que Remus est celui qui s'accordera le mieux avec toi, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Harry détesta entendre la fêlure dans sa voix à ces derniers mots. Bien qu'il pensait chacun d'eux, ils n'en étaient pas moins difficiles à prononcer. Imaginer Hermione et Remus sortir ensemble lui donnait envie de crier et il se demanda s'il serait vraiment capable de rester près d'eux si ça arrivait. Le brun espéra cependant que sa meilleure amie ne s'était pas rendu compte de son désarroi.

\- Harry ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Hermione dans un murmure, brisant son mince espoir.

Le Gryffondor plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les orbes bruns à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas encore avoué son homosexualité à ses amis, en dehors de Ginny. Il avait voulu le faire après Halloween, mais n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Il avait repoussé l'échéance de quelques jours, puis les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines, et les semaines en mois.

\- Je suis gay, annonça Harry, la gorge serrée.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il continua.

\- En fait je suis terriblement égoïste, murmura-t-il. Je te pousse vers Ron uniquement parce que j'aime Remus et que vous imaginer ensemble me fait terriblement mal.

\- Harry, souffla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry laissa reposer sa joue sur le crâne de la jeune femme et sourit.

\- Regarde-nous, se moqua Harry en reniflant. Deux idiots perdus dans des sentiments bien trop mielleux.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune.

\- Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit, confia-t-elle à Harry.

Elle allait dire autre chose, mais leurs amis choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la Salle Commune. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se décala et laissa passer le petit groupe de Gryffondor, aussi bruyant que d'habitude. Hermione défit son étreinte et sécha ses yeux avant de faire des petits gestes en direction de leurs amis, pour leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient venir.

-/-

La situation resta compliquée encore quelques jours, puis un samedi midi, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train d'évoquer la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'après-midi, Remus lâcha la bombe.

\- Je ne viendrai pas avec vous, déclara-t-il, faisant taire tout le monde.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vais pas très bien, je préfère rester au château et-

\- Conneries ! s'énerva Harry, surprenant les Gryffondors.

Remus leva le regard de son assiette et rencontra les orbes émeraudes pleins de colère contenue.

\- Tu cherches juste à m'éviter une fois de plus.

Un silence de mort s'installa sur le bout de table. Tous les sixièmes années se jetèrent des regards inquiets, la tension était palpable du côté d'Harry.

\- Bordel Remus ! s'écria Harry, faisant sursauter le loup-garou et quelques autres. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?

Remus garda cependant la bouche fermée, fuyant le regard d'Harry.

\- Très bien, déclara le brun avec amertume. Reste dans ta bulle et ne dis rien, je vais parler pour nous deux.

Le loup-garou se figea, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça.

\- Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de Gryffondor buté. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait, ou pas fait quelque chose, mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrai pas me rattraper. Et si ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi, alors peut-être que c'est à cause du groupe ? On a fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Peut-être que tu te sens exclu ou que tu n'as pas envie d'en faire partie ma-

\- Non ! l'interrompit vivement Remus en se tournant vers lui. Non ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors dis-nous, Remus, intervint Hermione calmement en posant sa main sur son bras. Si tu ne nous parles pas, on ne pourra pas t'aider.

Les yeux ambre se remplirent de larmes et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Personne ne peut m'aider, gémit-il. Je ne mérite pas qu'on m'aide. Je n'ai rien fait pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Remus, déclara Neville. Tu es notre ami.

Remus les regardait, perdu.

\- Je ne veux déranger personne avec mes états d'âmes de dépressif, je vais me débrouiller. Je vais aller mieux, c'est qu'une question de temps. Quand je vois à quel point vous vous débrouillez tous, entre les cours et la guerre dehors...

Les Gryffondors échangèrent des nouveaux regards.

\- Vous avez vos propres problèmes, souffla Remus en tentant un sourire. Je me sens bête et faible à côté d-

\- Tu es seulement humain ! l'interrompit Harry en criant.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Harry s'était levé et fixait Remus, toujours assis sur le banc. Le loup-garou regardait son ami, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu es seulement humain Remus, répéta Harry plus doucement, la gorge serrée.

Peu lui importait qu'il se donnât en spectacle devant près de trois-cents personnes, Harry ne pensait qu'à Remus. Des larmes de frustration se mirent à couler sur ses joues mais il ne détourna pas ses yeux émeraudes de ceux ambres.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir des moments de faiblesse. Tu as le droit de demander de l'aide.

La voix d'Harry n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant, dans le silence de la salle, elle sembla être magiquement amplifiée.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer avec nous, de nous dire ce qui ne va pas, mais tu as aussi le droit d'être heureux, de sourire et de rire.

Harry, l'appela doucement Hermione.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point on tient à toi ici, continua le brun comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son amie. Peu importe tes problèmes et ce que tu penses. A nos yeux, à mes yeux, tu es Remus Howell, notre ami Gryffondor bien trop raisonnable, adorateur des livres et qui a un penchant bizarre pour les Sombrals.

Un rire sortit de la gorge du brun et il détacha finalement son regard de celui de Remus. Ce dernier le fixait toujours, perdu.

\- Dis comme ça, ça fait vraiment bizarre, reprit Harry, riant de ses propres mots.

Comme le lycanthrope ne réagissait toujours pas, le brun continua son monologue et regarda Remus, mi-déterminé, mi-souriant.

\- Ne cherche pas à tout gérer tout seul, parce que tu n'es pas tout seul.

Le loup-garou choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il.

\- Non… attends ! l'interrompit Harry. Je n'ai pas fini.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration qui gonfla son torse et ferma les yeux. Il expira d'un seul coup et ouvrit ses paupières.

\- Je t'aime Remus Howell, et quoi que tu penses ou dises, ça n'y changera rien.

Sa déclaration fit rougir furieusement l'adolescent en face de lui et approfondit le silence qui régnait. Puis, soudainement, des sifflements et des cris s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Les Gryffondor tapaient des mains sur les tables et des pieds sur le sol, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Même chez les Serpentard, certains élèves se laissaient aller.

A la table des professeurs, le directeur Dumbledore observait la scène avec un sourire en coin, les yeux brillants de malices. Le professeur McGonagall et tous ceux qui avaient connu Remus lors de sa première scolarité avaient les yeux grands ouverts, étonnés d'assister à une telle situation. Le Maitre des Potions semblait avoir avalé de travers et, à son grand désarroi, Hagrid était en train de lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos tandis que de lourdes perles coulaient sur les joues du demi-géant.

La bruit sembla ramener Harry à la réalité. Il regarda tout autour de lui et prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, à voix haute, devant l'intégralité du château. Lentement, évitant à tout prix de regarder Remus, il se rassit et fixa Hermione. Cette dernière lui sourit, compatissante, mais une flamme de tendresse dansait dans ses pupilles.

\- Alors là vieux, s'exclama Ron en claquant sa main sur son épaule. Tu m'as épaté.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit Harry en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Rien ! rit Ron. Tu viens juste de crier au monde entier que tu étais gay et que Remus était l'homme de ta vie, franchement, c'est quasiment rien.

Harry poussa un nouveau gémissement.

\- N'empêche, tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt que tu aimais les gars, reprit Ron, toujours en riant. Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami.

\- Tu l'es, grogna Harry entre ses mains. Je n'ai juste jamais trouvé un moment pour te le dire.

Le roux se moqua gentiment de son ami, lui assurant que de toute façon, il s'en fichait royalement tant qu'il ne décidait pas de sortir avec l'un de ses frères.

\- Mais de toute façon, déclara Ron, ce n'est pas dans tes plans. Hein Rem' ?

Harry osa jeter un coup d'œil devant lui. Remus était toujours immobile, ignorant les remarques de Dean et Seamus à ses côtés et il fixait le brun, rouge de la racine des cheveux à son encolure de t-shirt.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas prévu de te l'avouer aujourd'hui que je vais revenir sur mes paroles, grommela Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, déclenchant une nouvelle salve de sifflements autour de lui.

Malgré ses joues roses et son cœur battant, Harry avait un air déterminé. Comme Remus ne réagissait toujours pas, les Gryffondors commencèrent à s'inquiéter autour d'eux.

\- Je crois que tu as cassé Remus, déclara Dean en passant une main devant le visage de leur ami. Remus ?

Ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite et se leva rapidement, fuyant la Grande Salle. Harry le regarda partir, le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussi à maintenir jusque-là s'évaporant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? intervint Ginny.

\- De quoi ? bégaya Harry, perdu.

\- Rattrape-le !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon plan, murmura Harry.

\- Harry ! s'exclama la rousse. Remus est fou de toi, alors rattrape-le, immédiatement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la cinquième année.

\- Quoi ? fit Ginny. Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à m'en être rendu compte !

La seule réaction qu'obtint la jeune femme fut celle d'Harry. Ce dernier se mit debout comme s'il avait été sur ressort et enjamba le banc, manquant de tomber quand son pied rencontra le bois. Il tituba quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de disparaitre à travers les porte de la Grande Salle, sous les regards soit moqueurs, soit attendris des élèves.

\- Bien, j'imagine que je m'occupe de leurs affaires, soupira Hermione.

Quand Harry sortit de la Grande Salle, il se dirigea directement vers le parc. Il passa les portes d'entrées du château et courut en direction vers la Forêt Interdite. Tout en courant, il maudit le temps. Une pluie fine tombait du ciel et il fut trempé en moins d'une minute. Une fois à la lisière, il chercha du regard Remus, espérant que ce dernier avait bien pris cette direction et qu'il n'avait pas décidé de s'aventurer entre les arbres.

Il aperçut la silhouette de Remus un peu à l'est de la cabane d'Hagrid. Sans surprise, il était accompagné de plusieurs Sombrals.

\- Remus ! s'écria Harry quand il fut suffisamment près.

Le loup-garou se retourna, surpris de voir le brun.

\- Harry, s'exclama-t-il avant de rougir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun franchit la distance qui les séparait et s'arrêta à un mètre de son ami. Un Sombral s'approcha de lui et Harry lui caressa le haut du crâne. Il avait accompagné Remus de nombreuses fois voir le troupeau et les équidés s'étaient habitués à sa présence.

\- Je suis désolée, finit par dire Harry.

\- Que- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça a dû être horriblement gênant pour toi. Mais tu sais, je pensais sincèrement ce que je disais… que tu peux compter sur nous, tout ça tout ça. Tu n'es pas seul.

Remus hocha la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement, puis s'abaissa pour caresser un poulain qui venait de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Et j'étais aussi sincère, reprit Harry. Pour le reste.

\- J'étais jaloux, déclara vivement Remus à peine Harry eut fini sa phrase.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

\- Jaloux ?

\- D'Aldan, avoua le loup-garou toujours en caressant le mini Sombral.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Remus leva les yeux vers son ami, un air étrange sur le visage.

\- Je vous ai vus le jour de l'an, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous espionner ou quoi que ce soit, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi, et je vous ai vus.

Les joues du brun rosirent. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et ne pensait pas que Remus avait assisté à la scène.

\- Oh…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, mais n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des deux orbes ambre devant lui.

\- C'est pour ça que je me suis éloigné. Je ne voulais pas vous gêner tous les deux. Tu sembles réellement heureux quand tu es avec lui, et c'est un gars très bien et-

\- Je t'aime, l'interrompit Harry subitement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais Aldan et moi on ne sort pas ensemble.

Remus rougit et fuit le regard du brun pour se concentrer sur le poulain devant lui.

\- Quand on s'est embrassé le soir du jour de l'an, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin, continua le brun, gêné. Il a deviné que c'était à cause de toi et depuis, on parle souvent. C'était le seul à qui je pouvais parler de toi.

Le brun n'en revenait pas de révéler ça au loup-garou, se sentant à la fois ridicule et heureux. Il s'accroupit, posant une main dans l'herbe. Le sol était trempé, tout comme Remus et lui, mais peu lui importait. Il posa son autre main sur le poignet de Remus et sentit ce dernier se crisper à son contact.

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes Rem' ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée et la peur au ventre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterais ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Remus rit et se retourna vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est la pire raison que j'ai entendue.

Harry grommela.

\- Alors tu m'aimes ? marmonna-t-il.

Remus rit à nouveau.

\- C'est un sacré raccourci que tu as pris là.

Harry haussa des épaules, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as dis que tu étais jaloux tout à l'heure, murmura le brun.

\- Oui.

\- Et quand on est jaloux de quelqu'un, c'est qu'on aime une personne.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu étais jaloux d'Aldan, donc c'est que tu m'aimes.

Cette fois-ci, Remus ne répondit pas, les yeux plongés dans les yeux émeraudes.

\- Est-ce que je peux y croire Rem' ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.

Pour toute réponse, le loup-garou fit ce qu'il s'était interdit d'imaginer depuis un mois. Il passa l'une de ses mains derrière le cou d'Harry et rapprocha leur visage avant de presser doucement les lèvres du brun contre les siennes. Il eut l'impression que son cœur explosait et que des papillons voltigeaient dans son ventre.

Lentement, Harry s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, puis entoura le visage de Remus de ses mains. Leur baiser, timide au départ, devint plus passionné. Ils jouaient avec leurs langues, titillaient les lèvres de l'autre, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Finalement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le souffle court. La pluie coulait sur leur visage mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention. Front contre front, ils étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre, affichant le même sourire idiot.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, murmura Harry, faisant rougir Remus.

Le brun lança un regard vers le ciel, grimaçant et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il se leva et tendit une main vers l'autre Gryffondor. Le loup-garou s'en saisit avant de se relever à son tour. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis qu'ils couraient sous la pluie pour rejoindre le château. Quand ils furent devant les portes, alors que Remus s'apprêtait à rentrer, Harry l'arrêta et l'attira à lui dans un baiser fougueux. Il éclata ensuite de rire et reprit la main du Gryffondor pour se mettre à l'abri.

**-/- **

**Et voilà qui clôt cet avant-dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette mise en couple vous aura plu !**

**Souvenez-vous, dans le chapitre deux, je vous avais parlé de trois contraintes que m'avait données EpsilonSnape. Il y a les deux dernières dans ce chapitre-ci : "Hermione a le béguin pour Remus" et "Harry passe un moment très gênant".**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la fin de cette histoire, **

**A bientôt,**

**Pauu-Aya**


	5. Seconde chance

**Titre** : Seconde chance

**Résumé** : Alors que Remus se réveille dans le corps qu'il avait à 15 ans, il voit une seconde chance lui sourire. Ne tient alors qu'à lui de s'en saisir."

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété intellectuelle de JKR. Je ne fais que réutiliser ce qu'elle a créé pour mon plaisir et n'en retire aucun avantage financier.

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

**Rating** : T

**Nombre de chapitres** : 5

**Auteure** : Pauu-Aya

**Bêta** : Epsilon Snape

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire :) Certains considérerons ce chapitre comme un épilogue, pour moi il s'agit tout simplement de la suite logique et fin de cette courte fanfiction.

Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir suivi ces cinq chapitres et d'avoir laissé des reviews si nombreuses ! Ca fait tellement chaud au cœur.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

-/-

**Chapitre cinq**

**Seconde chance**

-/-

\- Harry !

Le brun détacha son attention de l'article de loi qu'il lisait et leva la tête. Remus se tenait devant lui, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur ses lèvres et brandissait un vieil article de journal.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Regarde par toi-même.

Le brun, légèrement suspicieux, attrapa ce que lui tendait Remus et parcourut des yeux la page. Il piqua un fard monstre en lisant la page de titre et jeta l'article au loin. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol, verso sur le parquet de leur salon. Une photo mouvante d'Harry plus jeune qui déclarait sa flamme à un Remus qui ne savait plus où se mettre prenait la moitié de la page, surplombé par un titre en très gros caractères : _Harry Potter se révèle et déclare sa flamme à Remus Howell, étudiant étranger à Poudlard._

\- Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? demanda Harry en plongeant son nez dans les papiers devant lui.

Remus rit joyeusement et ramassa le journal. Il le secoua, comme pour enlever la poussière dessus. Il regarda le parchemin avant de le poser sur la table. Le loup-garou s'approcha alors du brun, qui ronchonnait d'avoir été surpris ainsi.

\- Parce que ça va faire seize ans tout pile, murmura-t-il avant de s'approprier les lèvres d'Harry.

Le brun se laissa emporter dans le baiser, oubliant son projet de loi et l'article sur la table. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du châtain et l'attira un peu plus à lui.

\- Les autres vont bientôt arriver, murmura Remus contre ses lèvres.

Harry sourit et acquiesça en silence avant de ranger les papiers et parchemins sur la table. Remus, de son côté, disparut dans la cuisine. Ils avaient invité Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Susan, Aldan et Neville et Hannah à venir dîner. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à cela, juste une envie de se retrouver entre amis comme ils leur arrivaient si souvent depuis la fin de la guerre.

A eux huit, ils formaient un groupe que le temps n'arrivait pas à séparer. Malgré leurs situations familiales et professionnelles différentes et parfois incompatibles, ils arrivaient toujours à se retrouver autour d'un repas au moins une fois par mois. Quinze ans après la mort de Voldemort, défait par Harry à Poudlard, ils avaient tous emprunté un chemin qui les satisfaisaient.

Harry, après avoir tenté une carrière d'Attrapeur professionnel, s'était rendu compte que s'il aimait voler, le Quidditch le restreignait trop et avait suivi Susan dans une carrière politique. Ils dirigeaient désormais en co-gérance le Département de la justice. Neville et Remus enseignaient à Poudlard, l'un comme professeur de Botanique, l'autre comme professeur de Sortilèges.

Ron avait quitté sa carrière d'Auror en début d'année pour aider George à la boutique et Hermione excellait en tant que médicomage. Ils avaient deux adorables enfants dont Harry et Remus étaient les parrains. Aldan était devenu écrivain, racontant les histoires incroyables de Bru, un nain aventurier et amoureux de la nature. L'ancien Serdaigle tournait autour de Susan depuis des mois sans que cette dernière ne semblât le remarquer.

Neville et Hannah, gérante de son propre restaurant, furent les premiers à arriver, suivis des deux anciens Gryffondors et de Susan. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant leur dernier ami, dégustant des amuse-gueules que Remus avait préparés dans l'après-midi. Aldan arriva vingt minutes après Susan.

\- Désolé, désolé ! s'excusa-t-il tandis qu'Harry lui ouvrait la porte. J'étais avec mon éditrice et on n'a pas vu l'heure passer.

Il salua tout le monde et s'installa dans le canapé à côté d'Hemione.

\- Tu vas publier un nouveau livre ? s'enquit cette dernière.

\- Oui, répondit Aldan, mais on avait fini de parler boulot depuis longtemps. Elma m'a proposé d'aller prendre un café, j'ai accepté et... enfin bref.

Remus fut le seul à voir la moue que fit Susan à cette annonce. Il sourit intérieurement, se disant que finalement, la jeune femme n'était peut-être pas si insensible aux charmes de l'écrivain.

\- Et vous ? demanda l'ancien Serdaigle. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Une discussion joyeuse et animée s'engagea dans le petit salon, chacun racontant ses anecdotes du mois. Après de longues minutes, quand chacun eut parlé, un silence agréable s'installa entre les amis, Neville le brisa en se râclant la gorge. Il s'avança légèrement sur son fauteuil et prit la main d'Hannah dans la sienne.

\- Hannah est enceinte, déclara-t-il, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Tout le monde s'exclama, ravis pour les futurs parents. Hannah et Neville essayaient depuis plus de cinq ans d'avoir un enfant mais avaient dû faire face à un problème que même la magie ne pouvait résoudre : la faible fertilité de chacun. Ils avaient rencontré de nombreux spécialistes et testé différents traitements sans obtenir de résultats probants.

Quatre mois auparavant, ils avaient ainsi déclaré à leurs amis qu'ils mettaient en pause leur suivi médical, épuisés et lassés, ils n'avaient pas le courage de continuer.

\- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais je pensais que vous aviez abandonné ?

\- Oui, confirma Hannah. Mais c'est arrivé, comme ça, sans qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit de spécial.

\- C'est vraiment super, sourit Harry.

Neville remercia son ami. Du regard, il vit la main crispée du brun sur sa jambe et sa joie s'atténua légèrement.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû vous l'annoncer ce soir, déclara-t-il.

Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers Harry et Remus. Ils arboraient tous les deux un sourire sincère mais dans les orbes émeraude flottait une douce lueur de tristesse.

\- Non, s'exclama vivement Harry tandis que Remus le serrait contre lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Au même titre que Hannah et Neville avaient rencontré des problèmes pour concevoir un enfant, Remus et Harry en avaient rencontré pour adopter. De ce point de vue, la législation sorcière n'était pas plus avancée que la législation moldue. Il était très compliqué pour un couple de sorciers, homosexuels ou non, d'accueillir un enfant par la voie de l'adoption.

Cependant, après des longues années à remplir des papiers administratifs, à faire les demandes nécessaires, à subir des entretiens interminables sur leur mode de vie, leur appartement, ce qu'ils avaient à apporter à un enfant, mais aussi à lutter pour faire reconnaitre que le statut de loup-garou du châtain n'était pas incompatible avec la paternité, Remus et Harry avaient eu la joie d'apprendre qu'une enfant les attendait. Il s'agissait d'une petite sorcière de trois ans dont les parents étaient décédés dans une explosion de laboratoire et qui n'avait aucune autre famille.

Remus et Harry l'avaient rencontrée plusieurs fois à l'orphelinat, établissant lentement un contact avec la petite. Ils avaient agrandi leur appartement, créant une chambre et la décorant avec amour et tendresse, choisi un mobilier adapté, envisagé l'avenir à trois, puis le rêve s'était brisé. Une maladie s'était déclenchée chez l'enfant, incurable. Les médicomages n'avaient rien pu faire, en quelques semaines, la petite fille était partie.

Ca avait été un coup dur pour tous les deux, mais Harry en avait été le plus touché. Lui qui n'avait connu ni l'amour d'un père, ni celui d'une mère, avait enfin entraperçu les joies d'appartenir à une famille et de chérir un enfant. Quand la nouvelle du décès leur avait été fait, trois mois plus tôt, il s'était écroulé. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il n'était pas allé travailler, n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Remus avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider et le soutenir, de même que ses amis.

Un soir, le loup-garou était rentré de Poudlard et il avait trouvé son compagnon dans la chambre d'enfant. La pièce avait été saccagée, les meubles anéantis en morceaux, la tapisserie déchirée. Harry se tenait au milieu de tout ça, immobile et silencieux. Quand Remus avait posé une main sur son épaule, il s'était accroché à lui, hurlant et pleurant. Après ça, la vie avait lentement repris son cours.

\- Vous avez eu raison de nous le dire, continua le brun en souriant. C'est moi qui ne devrait pas gâcher votre bonheur. Et quoi que mon visage soit en train de vous dire, je suis vraiment, vraiment content pour vous.

\- On le sait Harry, dit doucement Hannah.

\- Je vais chercher la suite, déclara alors le brun en se levant.

Ses amis le virent disparaître dans la cuisine puis se tournèrent vers Remus.

\- Je suis désolé Remus, souffla Neville.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, protesta le loup-garou. La terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner et même s'il y a encore des jours où ce n'est pas facile, tout va bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le petit salon.

\- Allez ! s'exclama Remus en se levant à son tour. Tous à table, il est hors de question que notre histoire gâche cette soirée. Encore félicitations Hannah.

Il enlaça la jeune femme quand elle fut levée et ils s'assirent tous autour dans la salle à manger. Quand Harry revint, l'ambiance était de nouveau joyeuse. Il posa le plat au centre de la table et fit le tour de celle-ci pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe d'Hannah, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Cette dernière rougit et sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Harry partit alors s'asseoir, non sans donner une tape dans le dos de Neville.

\- Alors ce projet de loi ? s'enquit Hermione une fois tout le monde servit.

Susan et Harry échangèrent un regard confiant.

\- Ça avance, répondit la première. Je ne dis pas que les loup-garou bénéficieront d'un accompagnement juste et adapté dès demain, mais on fait des progrès.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Le Ministre a décidé de faire voter une première mention le mois prochain. Si elle passe, nous pourrons présenter le reste de notre projet d'ici cinq à six mois, le temps de tout peaufiner.

\- Enfin, s'exclama Aldan. Qu'est-ce que le gouvernement anglais peut être réac par moment ! Dire que la France a reconnu l'intégration des enfants loup-garou dans leurs classes sorcières comme priorité depuis cinq ans.

\- Au moins les choses finissent par changer, intervint Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux rester aussi calme face à tout ça Rem, déclara Hannah.

Les autres acquiescèrent vivement. Le repas s'écoula dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Ils fêterent l'anniversaire du couple au dessert, se remémorant avec humour la déclaration du brun puis leur retour au château, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Il était tard quand les amis se séparèrent, laissant Harry et Remus seuls dans leur appartement. Le loup-garou était en train de ranger la table quand il vit Harry se diriger vers la petite chambre de leur appartement. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Le brun n'était plus entré dans la pièce depuis qu'il y avait tout détruit.

Lentement, Remus fit voler les plats à la cuisine puis rejoignit Harry. Ce dernier avait ouvert la porte et se tenait dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Le loup-garou ne voyait pas son visage et était bien incapable de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son amant. Il l'enlaça, l'attirant contre son torse et posa son menton sur le crâne d'Harry. C'était une chose qui avait beaucoup frustré le brun, Remus avait continué de grandir tandis que lui s'était arrêté, et le lycanthrope le dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête.

\- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Remus.

Harry posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du châtain et colla un peu plus son dos au torse derrière lui.

\- Je me disais qu'il faudrait que je remette tout ça en place, murmura Harry en balayant du regard la pièce.

\- Je t'aiderai, répondit Remus sur le même ton avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Et peut-être qu'on pourrait dire au service qu'on est prêt à accueillir un autre enfant.

Les bras de Remus se crispèrent autour de lui et Harry se demanda s'il avait bien fait de livrer ses pensées. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé mais le brun avait imaginé que son compagnon voulait toujours d'un enfant. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ça, il doutait.

Oui, on pourrait faire ça, répondit finalement le professeur, resserrant son étreinte.

-/-

_Messieurs Potter-Howell,_

_Le département des affaires familiales et des adoptions a le plaisir de vous informer que votre dossier a été retenu dans l'un de nos orphelinats._

_Nous vous attendons le mercredi douze décembre à neuf heures et quart dans nos locaux pour un entretien, afin de vous donner toutes les informations relatives à votre dossier et répondre à vos questions. _

_Si vous ne pouvez nous rencontrer à cette date, merci de nous renvoyer ce courrier avec écrit au dos vos disponibilités, nous vous proposerons un autre rendez-vous ultérieurement._

_Avec toutes nos félicitations, _

_Directrice du DAFA._

Harry lisait la lettre pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'il l'avait ouverte. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'ils avaient contacté le service pour les informer qu'ils souhaitaient toujours adopter. Quatre de mois de relance, de nouveaux entretiens psychologiques et d'attente interminable. Le brun plia le parchemin, le rangea dans une de ses poches, attrapa sa cape et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre.

Château de Poudlard, bureau de Howell, s'exclama-t-il avant d'avancer dans les flammes.

Il réapparut dans une pièce qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Quand Remus avait obtenu le poste de professeur de Sortilèges à Poudlard, il avait eu le droit de relier la cheminée de son bureau à une autre. Tout naturellement, Remus avait décidé de joindre leur appartement, ce qui lui permettait de rentrer chez eux tous les soirs. Harry en profitait aussi régulièrement pour venir voir ses anciens professeurs ou simplement pour attendre son compagnon qui donnait cours dans la pièce attenante.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait pas prévu de patienter dans le bureau. Il s'épousseta légèrement et prit la direction de la porte qu'il ouvrit avec force. Le brun ne porta aucune attention aux élèves qui étaient dans la salle et se dirigea vers Remus qui s'était retourné, un air surpris sur le visage. Sans dire un mot, Harry prit en coupe le visage de son amant et l'embrassa avec passion.

Des exclamations de surprise et des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Le fait que le professeur Howell sortît avec Harry Potter était connu par tous les habitants du château, mais, de manière générale, ils étaient discrets, se contentant de se tenir la main quand il y avait d'autres personnes.

\- Euh… Harry ? murmura Remus, rougissant et jetant des coups d'œil vers ses élèves.

\- Désolé, souffla le brun en se reculant, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry sortit alors la lettre et la tendit à Remus.

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu rentres ou même que tu finisses ton cours.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se saisit du courrier. Il déplia le parchemin et parcourut les quelques lignes du regard. Quand il arriva au bas de la lettre, il releva la tête vers Harry. Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les élèves chuchotèrent, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, puis le visage du loup-garou s'éclaira. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, les yeux embués, et le serra très fort. Le brun s'agrippa à ses robes avec la même force, riant et pleurant en même temps.

\- Le cours est terminé, déclara Remus après quelques minutes et en se séparant d'Harry. Vous avez tous quartier libre.

Les élèves se regardèrent un instant, interdits, puis poussèrent des exclamations ravies. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle tandis que les adolescents rangeaient leurs affaires en discutant joyeusement.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Remus avant que le premier étudiant ne fût sorti. Je veux que pour la semaine prochaine, vous m'écrivez trente lignes sur le sort que nous venons de voir.

Plusieurs protestations se firent entendre avant que la salle ne se vide, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- Tu es cruel, rit Harry en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

\- Ce ne sont que trente lignes, dit Remus en haussant les épaules.

Le loup-garou était en train de ramasser les quelques parchemins devant lui quand Harry attrapa son poignet pour l'attirer à lui. Remus leva les yeux de ses affaires et se laissa entrainer. Il se plaça juste devant Harry, leurs mains liées, et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

\- Alors, dit ce dernier. Tu penses pouvoir te libérer mercredi prochain ?

\- Oui je pense, répondit Remus tout en réfléchissant. Je n'ai que les sixièmes années pendant deux heures, je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de rattraper ce cours un samedi matin.

\- Cruel, répéta Harry avant d'embrasser à nouveau Remus.

Le lycanthrope rit légèrement avant de reprendre la lettre du DAFA qu'il avait laissée sur le bureau.

\- On a une seconde chance, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui.

Une petite semaine plus tard, mercredi douze décembre à neuf heures pile, Harry et Remus arrivèrent dans la petite salle d'attente du DAFA. Le premier ne cessait d'aplatir ses cheveux, tentant sans succès de leur donner un aspect moins négligé et bien que le deuxième montrât bonne figure, la secrétaire vit immédiatement le tic de stress qui agitait sa main.

\- Bonjour messieurs, annonça-t-elle gentiment. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous avons rendez-vous dans quinze minutes, répondit Harry, le plus neutre possible.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Potter-Howell.

La femme leur sourit avant de faire voler devant elle différentes fiches. Elle s'en saisit d'une et la parcourut rapidement des yeux.

\- Pour une adoption c'est cela, avec Monsieur Arrum comme conseiller ?

\- Oui, confirma Remus.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, Monsieur Arrum aura quelques minutes de retard.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, la remercièrent puis s'assirent sur les fauteuils, un peu en retrait. Harry attrapa la main de son compagnon et la serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Remus lui adressa un sourire de réconfort et ils patientèrent en silence. Presqu'une demi-heure plus tard, la secrétaire s'approcha d'eux, affable.

\- Monsieur Arrum a terminé, veuillez me suivre.

La nervosité d'Harry était telle qu'il se leva comme s'il avait été sur ressort, faisant tanguer son fauteuil.

\- S'il te voit dans cet état, il va nous annoncer que notre dossier n'est plus retenu, se moqua Remus.

Harry ne répondit pas mais tira la langue, de manière très puérile, à son amant. Ils suivirent la femme jusqu'à un petit bureau, le même que celui dans lequel ils étaient entrés presqu'un an plus tôt.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, les salua Monsieur Arrum.

Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé de la cinquantaine qui avait un air engageant sur le visage. Il avait toujours été prévenant avec eux quand il s'agissait de parler de leur dossier et des difficultés qu'ils rencontraient, ou encore quand il leur avait annoncé la maladie puis le décès de l'enfant qu'ils auraient dû adopter. En ce jour, il arborait un sourire sincère et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

\- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous.

Remus et Harry ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps et s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils en face de l'homme, plus stressés que jamais.

\- Bien ! s'exclama l'homme joyeusement. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien merci, répondit Remus. Stressés, mais heureux.

\- J'imagine que c'est normal dans votre cas, continua Monsieur Arrum.

Il attrapa une pochette bleu ciel à sa gauche et l'ouvrit devant lui. Pendant quelques secondes, un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry et Remus se jetaient des regards et des sourires tendus pour se rassurer, tandis que l'homme en face d'eux semblait chercher quelque chose.

\- Ha ! finit par s'exclamer leur conseiller. Voilà ce que je cherchais.

Il sortit une petite feuille d'entre deux parchemins, sans que ni Harry, ni Remus ne puisse en voir le contenu.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Vous connaissez déjà la procédure donc je vais faire court. Les bilans psychologiques que vous avez effectués ces derniers mois sont positifs et les psychomages vous estiment aptes à accueillir un enfant, malgré le drame que vous avez connu. L'assistante sociale a aussi donné son accord, validant votre lieu de résidence et les précautions que vous prenez quant à la situation de Monsieur Howell. Les entretiens que j'ai moi-même effectué avec chacun de vous m'ont satisfait, nous avions donc envoyé votre dossier aux différents centres d'adoption qui sont partenaires avec nous.

Harry et Remus écoutaient religieusement l'homme, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce dernier leur sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Avant de vous montrer ce que j'ai dans les mains, j'ai cependant une petite question pour vous.

\- Allez-y, déclara Harry un peu trop vivement.

\- L'enfant que nous vous proposons à l'adoption est une petite fille de deux ans, elle a intégré l'un de nos orphelinats car ses deux parents étaient sorciers, cependant, elle ne présente pour le moment aucune trace de magie. Elle est encore jeune et il est possible que son potentiel apparaisse bien plus tard, mais il y a un risque qu'elle soit une Cracmol. Nous-

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, l'interrompit Remus, le surprenant. Vraiment aucun problème, qu'elle soit Cracmol ou non, nous l'accueillerons avec grande joie.

Harry et l'homme le regardèrent avec étonnement et Remus rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé sans se concerter avec son compagnon. Le loup-garou se tourna vers le brun et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ce qu'essaie de dire mon compagnon, dit calmement Harry, c'est que quand nous avons décidé d'adopter, nous étions d'accord pour accepter un enfant sans magie.

\- Voilà qui réduit considérablement mon discours, rit doucement Monsieur Arrum. Voici l'enfant, il s'agit d'une petite française. Elle s'appelle Anne.

Il fit glisser le papier qu'il avait dans les mains vers eux et le retourna. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une photo d'une petite fille caucasienne aux yeux bleus et au sourire ravageur. L'enfant regardait quelque chose devant elle puis éclatait de rire avant que la photo ne redémarre. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, très courts, et des pommettes relevées. Son œil droit était barré d'une cicatrice qui naissait dans son sourcil et descendait jusqu'au creux de sa joue.

\- Quelle est son histoire ? s'enquit Harry sans détacher les yeux de l'enfant.

\- Son père était quelqu'un de violent. Il battait régulièrement son épouse et un jour, il s'en est pris à l'enfant. Nous ne savons pas exactement comment il lui a fait cette blessure, mais la mère est arrivée couverte de sang à l'hôpital avec la petite dans ses bras. Ils ont pu sauver l'œil d'Anne mais en raison de son âge, n'ont pu faire disparaître sa cicatrice.

\- Et la mère ?

\- Elle est décédée quelques jours après. Il semble que son mari, en plus de lui jeter divers sorts et de la battre, lui faisait ingérer de nombreuses potions, son organisme n'a pas survécu.

\- C'est horrible, souffla Remus.

Un silence suivit leur échange durant lequel Harry et Remus admiraient la photo.

\- Et son père ? Je croyais que seuls les enfants sans parents étaient proposés à l'adoption ?

\- Son père est mort quand les Aurors français ont tenté de l'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas d'autre famille et a été déposé dans l'un de nos centres, en Normandie.

Monsieur Arrum laissa le temps aux deux hommes de prendre en compte toutes ces informations puis il sortit un parchemin du dossier.

\- Voici les informations complémentaires la concernant. Je vous laisse les lire.

Avec précaution, Harry prit le papier que lui tendait l'homme et le lut à haute voix.

\- Anne, deux ans et quinze jour, née le vingt-sept novembre. Quatre-vingt-trois centimètres, onze kilo six.

Son sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les différentes données, à l'instar du visage de Remus qui s'éclairait.

\- Elle est allergique aux acariens, même les sorciers ne peuvent y échapper, rit Harry.

\- Anne est une enfant vive et joyeuse, continua Remus, qui aime particulièrement manger des carottes et des champignons. La musique est un remède merveilleux quand elle est énervée et elle aime déjà beaucoup jouer avec les mots qu'elle connait.

Remus et Harry se regardèrent, attendris et déjà amoureux de la petite merveille qu'on leur présentait.

\- Comme vous le savez, reprit alors Monsieur Arrum, nous vous laissons deux semaines pour vous décider. Je suis à votre disposition pour toute éventuelle information supplémentaire ou si vous avez des doutes. Si d'ici là, vous décidez de donner sa chance à la petite Anne, nous pourrons organiser une première rencontre rapidement.

Le couple acquiesça et récupéra l'intégralité du dossier que leur tendait le conseiller. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, Harry remerciant plusieurs fois l'homme, puis Remus et lui sortirent du bureau et rentrèrent chez eux.

Quand ils furent dans leur salon, ils laissèrent tous deux tomber la pression qui les tenaient depuis plusieurs jours. Ainsi, ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire et de pleurer. C'était un étrange mélange d'émotions qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, entre joie, excitation, inquiétude et stress intense. Finalement, Harry s'assit dans leur canapé tandis que Remus allait leur chercher deux cafés.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit une tasse fumante à Harry avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tendrement, Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Remus après avoir bu une gorgée de son café.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry dans un murmure. Je suis à la fois l'homme le plus heureux du monde et terriblement inquiet pour la suite des évènements.

Remus posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant eux et passa son bras sur les épaules du brun, jouant négligemment avec les cheveux de son compagnon.

\- Et s'il se passait la même chose ? souffla Harry, la voix cassée par l'angoisse.

Le loup-garou ne dit rien. Il ressentait la même terreur que son compagnon et n'avait aucuns mots de réconforts à lui offrir. D'un _Accio_, Remus fit venir à eux le dossier qu'il avait posé sur le buffet d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et sortit les quelques autres photos d'Anne. Le couple resta un moment dans le canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre, regardant et commentant les diverses photos de la petite fille.

Vers midi, ils furent surpris par un feu magique qui se déclencha dans leur cheminée. Ils virent la tête de Ron apparaître.

\- On peut venir ? questionna le roux quand il aperçut ses amis. On ne dérange pas ?

\- Oui vous pouvez venir, non vous ne dérangez pas, répondit Harry en s'approchant de l'âtre.

\- Super ! s'exclama Ron. Laissez passer le cortège alors.

Le brun se recula et haussa les épaules en direction de Remus, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'avait voulu dire son meilleur ami avec ces derniers mots. Des flammes vertes s'élevèrent et ce fut en effet un cortège qui entra dans leur salon. Ron, Hermione, leurs deux enfants, Neville, Hannah, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, Aldan et Susan sortirent de la cheminée.

\- Que ? Comment ? Enfin… pourquoi ? s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Toujours aussi éloquent Harry, se moqua Susan.

\- On a tous pris notre après-midi, expliqua Hermione tandis que Rose, huit ans, et Hugo, six ans, avaient déjà sauté dans les bras de Remus, ou plutôt, avaient déjà étouffé Remus sur le canapé. On savait que vous risquiez de déprimer dans votre coin sinon.

Harry fut touché d'entendre cela et étreignit sa meilleure amie chaleureusement avant de remercier tout le monde.

\- En vrai, on voulait juste voir la photo de l'enfant, déclara Aldan, moqueur.

Le brun lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule et partit sauver son compagnon en attrapant Hugo dans ses bras. Le garçon éclata de rire avant de faire un câlin à son parrain. Une bataille de guilis plus tard, l'enfant était assis sur les genoux d'Harry tandis que Rose était calé entre Remus et le brun. Leurs amis étaient tous assis dans les différents fauteuils.

\- Alors ? s'enquit joyeusement Hermione.

\- Alors, c'est une petite fille, répondit Harry en faisant passer les différentes photos. Anne, de son prénom.

\- Oooh ! s'enthousiasma Susan. Elle est adorable. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son œil ?

Remus leur raconta ce que Monsieur Arrum leur avait dit, dans des mots simples et pas trop choquants pour que Rose et Hugo puissent entendre.

\- Il y a vraiment des gens affreux, comme quoi être un sorcier ne rend pas forcément plus intelligent, grogna Ron.

Malgré la simplicité de sa remarque, ses amis acquiescèrent. Il existait encore tant de sorciers qui pensaient qu'avoir une magie les rendait supérieur.

\- Quand la verrez-vous ? s'enquit Neville.

\- Dans deux ou trois semaines, répondit Harry. Il faut attendre les deux semaines réglementaires avant de donner notre accord, plus le temps d'organiser la rencontre.

Ils continuèrent de discuter longuement, souriant et rassurant le couple de futurs papas quant à leur avenir. L'angoisse sourde qu'ils avaient concernant un éventuel malheur à venir se dissipa tandis que leurs amis trouvaient les mots justes. Quand le petit groupe s'en alla, tard dans l'après-midi, Harry et Remus étaient plus sereins que jamais.

-/-

Finalement, ils attendirent un mois avant de pouvoir rencontrer Anne. Monsieur Arrum avait eu des problèmes personnels qui l'avaient empêché de gérer les dossiers des couples dont il s'occupait. Quand il était revenu, il avait dû rattraper tous ses rendez-vous avant de pouvoir organiser le voyage d'Harry et Remus dans l'orphelinat français qu'ils prévoyèrent le onze janvier.

Pour l'occasion, le lycanthrope posa deux jours de congés que la directrice lui accorda sans difficultés. Le matin du onze, Harry et Remus arrivèrent donc au DAFA, encore plus stressés que la première fois. Monsieur Arrum les accueillis avec son sourire habituel, et sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée internationale du service.

Quand ils ressortirent sur le sol français, ils furent accueillis par Madame Rose, la gérante de l'orphelinat. Cette dernière arborait un air sévère et les emmena directement dans son bureau pour un long entretien de plusieurs heures. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, le visage de la femme se dérida et le couple comprit qu'elle agissait ainsi pour ne pas se laisser attendrir. Madame Rose attachait beaucoup d'importance au bien-être de ses petits protégés et ne souhaitaient pas les laisser partir avec n'importe qui.

Une fois l'entretien terminé, Harry et Remus purent voir Anne. La petite était assise sur une chaise pour enfant, prête à prendre son repas. Ils décidèrent d'attendre qu'elle ait fini pour ne pas la perturber et l'observèrent longuement tandis que la puéricultrice l'aidait à manger. Quand l'enfant eut terminé, elle fut amenée dans la salle de jeu où elle rencontra les deux hommes.

Ce premier contact se passa sans accro, ainsi que les deux suivants. A leur quatrième rencontre, un mois plus tard, Harry et Remus purent la ramener chez eux pour une demi-journée, sous la supervision d'un membre du DAFA. La cinquième fois, quand les deux hommes se rendirent à l'orphelinat, ce fut pour repartir de manière définitive avec l'enfant.

Les premiers temps furent difficiles pour eux trois. Harry posa deux semaines de congés pour être auprès de l'enfant et l'aider à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement, mais Remus ne pouvait quitter Poudlard aussi longtemps. Il rentrait cependant dès qu'il le pouvait et ses élèves n'eurent pas de devoirs à faire pendant presqu'un mois.

Anne pleura longuement les premiers jours, loin des visages et des voix qu'elle connaissait, puis elle s'habitua à ces deux adultes qui s'occupaient désormais d'elle. La timidité dont elle fit preuve devant leurs amis dans un premier temps s'envola rapidement au contact de Rose, Hugo ou encore du bébé d'Hannah et Neville. Elle aimait regarder ce petit être qui passait son temps à dormir, allongée à côté de lui.

Quand un assistant social vint voir le développement de leur nouvelle famille, un mois après l'arrivée de Anna dans l'appartement, l'homme rencontra deux pères fatigués mais ravis et une enfant épanouie et souriante. Tandis que les semaines s'écoulaient, les visites du DAFA s'espacèrent pour finalement s'arrêter un an plus tard.

De nombreuses photos avaient été affichées dans le salon du couple. On y voyait Anne qui s'émerveillait devant un balai magique, qui éclatait de rire alors qu'Hugo la chatouillait ou encore qui soufflait les bougies de son troisième anniversaire.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Remus depuis la salle de bain, un matin d'octobre. Viens voir !

Le brun, qui était en train d'étudier le projet de loi qu'il devait soumettre la semaine suivante, posa le parchemin qu'il tenait et se leva en s'étirant.

\- Harry ! répéta son compagnon. Dépêche-toi !

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais rejoignit rapidement Remus et Anne dans la salle de bain.

\- Quoi ? fit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Regarde, souffla simplement Remus.

Anne était dans son bain, en train de s'amuser follement avec tout un tas de jouets qui voltigeaient autour d'elle. Elle essayait de les attraper, éclatant de rire quand elle arrivait à se saisir d'un objet. Elle le posait alors dans l'eau, mais ce dernier retournait systématiquement rejoindre les autres, dans les airs.

\- C'est elle qui…

\- Oui ! confirma Remus. Elle fait de la magie.

Un immense sourire fendait le visage du châtain, reflet de celui qu'affichait maintenant Harry. Le brun embrassa vivement son compagnon avant de s'agenouiller près de sa fille et de poser un baiser sur son crâne, riant. Anne regarda ses deux papas qui semblaient eux aussi s'amuser et rit d'autant plus fort. Aimée, choyée, entourée, et bien qu'elle ne put l'appréhender du haut de ses trois ans, elle avait eu le droit à une merveilleuse seconde chance.

-/-

**Et voilà. C'est la fin de "Seconde Chance". J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu ! **

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite de la publication de "Par Merlin !" sur le compte d'Aupaupsi.**

**Sinon, Epsilon Snape n'a pas fini de publier "L'antre des Maraudeurs" ! Je vous conseille vivement de lire cette histoire :)**

**A bientôt, **

**Pauu-Aya**


End file.
